Same Games
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Seth Clearwater was once her best friend's pesky little brother. Always tormenting her until one day they re-meet in the graveyard. Seth is different now but Sait can't believe it. Can she ever learn to forgive and forget? R&R, Rated T for language
1. 01 A Formal Introduction

**A/N I know I said I was going to redo my one story, but I have lost the love for it. This story I hope goes well. This is just the introduction so please tell me if I should continue or what not. I have the second chapter almost finished so look for it later today. Also, this chapter is the only chapter written in the form. My other chapters are written just like a normal story. This chapter is just "a formal introduction" Enjoy :D**

**And please review!**

**_Disclaimer: I am only saying this once, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer, any of the recognizable characters, places, things or songs. Please thank all of the rightful owners for those._**

**01; A Formal Introduction**

_"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you. "_

~ Lewis B. Smedes

**-S-**

I want to start my story off like any great author, start from my birth and end with my death, but I really don't want to put you through that boredom. Boredom, you may ask. Yes the first sixteen years of my life were boring. I lived a normal life then, nothing supernatural or interesting, just life. But that's a lie because three days before my tenth birthday something happened that changed my life. It changed where I lived, who I kept as friends and more importantly, my name.

I was born as Malactania Marie Timber. My mother was a new age woman, always believing in spiritual things and exercises. My siblings also sported strange, unusual names. Natalando and Kastinia were my younger twin siblings, both seven years my junior. Us three never gave our names a second thought when we still lived in Salem; they were just a part of ourselves we couldn't change, like eye color or height. It wasn't until my parents died that I changed my name to the first word that came into my mind. Sait. Sait Timber; no middle name, no evidence of my past self.

I remember my parents death in detail, as though it happened the day before not ten years ago. I remember the rain that was pouring from the heavens and soaking the March ground below. I remember my siblings whining and pestering for my parents who were late coming home from their anniversary dinner. I remember two men dressed in brown showing up at my door, bearing the news that would alter my life completely. I remember their kind words and my denial that my parents could truly be dead. Lastly, I remember the eyes of the man that held me as I kicked, screamed and cried. Those light brown eyes with darker flecks and the mesh of eyelashes that stood guard on his eyelids. I could never forget those eyes, never.

After their death, we moved out of state. My step-aunt, my late fathers step-sister, was kind enough to take us in even though she was in her prime years for partying and making love. I always thought that twenty four was too young to take in three broken children and try to make a happy home for them, and I was wrong. My aunt Jules became the best guardian I could ever ask for, beside my parents. She was funny, never cruel and always there to help me with my problems. Whether it was a fight with my friends or problems with a boy, she was there for me. Jules tried very hard to make us feel welcome in our new home in La Push, a small reservation in Washington State, but she wasn't perfect. We were still teased for our pale skin and my blond hair, still teased for being outsiders. After a while, though, we got used to it. I made friends, had a couple boyfriends and lived the life teenagers should live. Complete with fights, breakups and lose of friends.

My friends, now they are part of what made my life exciting. There were four of us in the "group." Not that they were my _only_ friends, but they were the ones I kept closest to my heart. Besides Leah, my ex-best friend, they were what I would call "sisters."

Covey was the tallest of us all. She had the Quileute skin, hair, eyes and facial features. She was the most normal of our group, she was full Quileute and in on all the secrets of the tribe. Covey was loud, but only around the group. She was the one that kept the group together when we got in our fights and she was the one that was always there for all of us. I met her when I still hung out with Leah Clearwater. She was once Leah's friend too and so the three of us used to do a lot together. It wasn't until Sam Uley broke Leah's heart that we broke apart; Covey and me went together while Leah stayed behind with her depression and anger.

Tasha, real name Natasha, was only half Quielleute. Her mother was raped when she was fifteen on a trip to Forks and didn't have the heart to abort the baby the resulted. When Tasha was born, she became her mother muse. Tasha was her mothers everything. Tasha was the quietest of the group, always standing in the back and never really saying what was on her mind. She pretty much went along with anything Paige said and did. I met Tasha in grade eight when we shared Math together. She couldn't do the problems on the board because of eye problems, so I helped by reading them aloud. She introduced me to Paige, and the rest was history.

Now Paige was a different story. She was half Quileute, half African. She was short and had beautiful hazel eyes. She was the most beautiful of the group, and she used her beauty to her advantage. Like when she got angry at all of us, she flirted with the guys and hung out with them. Paige also wasn't a virgin and had a crush on every one of the La Push "Gang." I really doubted our friendship was "true," only because she never really seemed to like me. I think she hung around me because I stuck out at school and she could use that to get attention from all the boys. I still loved Paige though, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

So I will end my introduction here and hope you read my story of hate, love and friendship. Throughout my story you will see me grow into something I never believed I would become. I will lose things, gain things and always keep growing. Enjoy.


	2. 02 So Seth, You've Become a Saint

**A/N Like I said, chapter two is up in the same day :D I hope you enjoy and please review! Also, for those of you reading _Humans, _the next chapter will be up in at the most a weeks time.**

**And please review!**

**02; So Seth, You've Become a Saint**

_"Change always comes bearing gifts. "_

Price Pritchett

**-S-**

"Sait it's time to wake up," my siblings shouted from the top of the stairs. I groaned, there was no way I wanted to go to school that day. Not only was it the first day back from winter break but all my friends were made at me for no reason. Not to mention, it was only two months and three days until my birthday which meant only two months until the anniversary of my parents death. I promised myself I wouldn't cry this year. I was going to be sixteen, for crying out loud, and my parents had been gone for six years. It was time for me to grow up and stop being so sad.

I rolled over in my bed and stared at my alarm clock, it was seven am. To early to be awake, the sun wouldn't be rising for another two hours. I groaned again and flipped onto my stomach. Why did I have to go to school? I knew how to add and subtract, I was set for life. _But then how would i go far in life?_ Art would get me far enough, I thought. I rolled back onto my back and stared at my ceiling. It was one of those ceilings made out of that weird white stuff that falls off when you touch it. I tried to find images within it.

Soon I got bored of looking for nonexistence bunnies and face in my ceiling and slowly got out of bed to stumble towards the bathroom I shared with my siblings. We shared a basement bedroom but it wasn't too big. It was one of those open basements, the ones where the washer and drier and in the corner along with the furnace and hot water heater. The only doors downstairs were the bathroom doors and the door at the top of the stairs. It was a nice room to have, even if I did have to share it.

Once the light was turned on, I leaned over the counter and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I thought my reflection would look like every other reflection in La Push, but sadly it didn't change. I still had the same blond, tangled hair, the same pale skin that only freckled in the sun and my mysterious green eyes. I sighed and pulled my cheeks down so my eyes widened. I groaned. Why was I so different, it sucked. I wanted Covey's tanned skin and her long brown hair. I wanted more than just a stick figure and I wanted to be taller than five feet. I wanted lots of things, but not everyone gets what they wish for.

Finally I decided to stop wishing and jumped into the shower. The water felt nice on my skin, as though it was washing away every bad thing. Again I groaned, I had to stop being so negative. Life wasn't so horrible, it's not like I was in poverty or horribly ugly. I had a great life with my aunt Jules. She bought me clothing, she fed me and she was rarely mean. My siblings and I were lucky we got to live with her, lucky we weren't separated into three different foster homes.

After soaping up and rinsing, I slowly turned the water to the hottest heat possible and stayed under for a couple seconds until it was unbearable. Then it was time to jump out. The hot water woke me up and to tell the truth, I felt much more alive and positive after my short shower. I felt ready to take on the day and somehow fix the problems I was having with my friends. My only friends, for a fact. I wasn't sure what I did wrong, but apparently I did something bad enough to anger all three of them.

My friends were all different, but all the same. I think we only stuck together because no one else seemed to want to be our friends. I'm not saying I never had any other friends, it's just I never talked to them anymore. I wished I still talked to Leah Clearwater though. I remembered her always being such a happy-go-lucky girl, and always knowing how to have a good time. Apparently, though, Leah wasn't like herself anymore. Now she was bitter and a bitch, nothing like she once was.

"What's for breakfast Jules?" I asked my aunt and plopped myself down at the table. Nait and Kait were already at the table, their bowls of fruit loops almost empty. It felt nice to feel my wet hair soaking the back of my shirt; it made me feel very alive.

"Cereal," Nait cheered with his mouth semi-full. He was a cutie and was such to break many girls hearts later on in life, if he didn't live with three girls that would break his bone if we found out he did such a thing.

"And fruit," Kait finished for Nait. Now Kait was going to be a little heart-breaker. She had those eyes that were sure to make a boy go crazy, and she was already prettier than me at nine. I once told her that, and she cried. She didn't ever want to kiss a boy because boys were "gross." Kair was also such a tom boy, doing more manly things than her brother.

I nodded at my siblings and grabbed the almost empty box of cereal from across the table. My aunt still hadn't said a word to me this morning, which was weird. Usually Jules was a non-stop talking machine. Was she somehow upset at me also?

"What's wrong Aunt Jules? You haven't said a word yet," I asked and poured milk into my bowl of cereal. She turned around then, her lips pulled up into a prominent smile, and shook her head once. After she turned back towards the sink and continued cleaning.

"Whoa whoa Auntie, what was that smile for? Who's the boy?" I teased and took a spoon full of my breakfast. Jules shook her head and turned around again. Her smile was even larger than before, if that's possible, and it made her already beautiful face even more astonishing. My aunt always had a different man every two months. They were always grade A men, but that's because she was a grade A gal. Luckily I had only caught her "in the act" once, although I knew she did it at least weekly... and in different positions.

"No no, no boy. Just some tribe stuff," Jules said with a wink. My shoulders dropped with my smile. Of course, tribal stuff that I, being an "outsider," wasn't allowed to know. Why would she even mention anything to do with the tribe when she knew I wouldn't be allowed to know. It's kind of like telling a dog your going to the dog park without them.

"Hey now, don't think I don't want to tell you, it's just not mine to tell," Aunt Jules said and put her hands up. I shrugged, my good mood gone, and loudly crunched my cereal. Seriously, I had been living in La Push for almost six years and still not considered one of "them." Sure, I knew some of the stories but I didn't know any of the secrets. Was i not trustworthy because of my race?

But really, I shouldn't have been complaining. There were some people who were full bled Quileutes and still didn't know half the secrets of the tribe. My aunt knew all the secrets and was even considered an "elder" although she wasn't yet thirty. It had to do with her blood line or something, I couldn't be sure. Her late father and mother were once on the council and since they both had passed, she took their spots.

"Change of topic kay? Are you excited for school?" my aunt asked and turned back to finish cleaning. My siblings quietly excused themselves and ran off to catch Arthur before they had to go to school. Of course my aunt would switch the topic because she knew how much I hated all of this secrecy. It really pissed me off that I wasn't allowed to know _anything._

"Not really," I said, making sure my tone was monotone. Jules paused washing the dishes and then continued.

"Why not, aren't you excited to see your friends?"

"I saw them all over winter break, so no," I replied with the same tone in my voice. My aunt stopped washing completely and turned around. She picked her hands up and frowned. Usually I would tel her about my fights with my friends but since she wouldn't tell me anything, i wouldn't either.

"Really Malactania Marie Timber, what's with the attitude?" she asked and I flinched at the use of my full name. I took one last spoon full of my cereal and stood out of my chair to dump out the rest in the skin. To do so I slammed past my aunt.

"That's not my name," I whispered as I walked past again. This time Jules grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. I groaned and tried to pull back away but couldn't.

"Stop right there missy. Your mother, my sister in law, named you and there for I can use that name when ever I feel like it. You shouldn't be ashamed or whatever it is about your name because your own mother picked it. Respect for the dead dear," Jules whisper yelled at me. I flinched back at her words and bit my bottom lip. I knew that my mother picked my name, that's why I couldn't stand to hear it. And she was telling me to respect the dead? Didn't she know that even Sunday I spent the whole day talking to my parents gravestones? Did she somehow forget that I risk my health to sit in the rain beside my parents and tell them about my life? Did she?

Silence followed but my aunt's grip didn't loosen. I was angry at her now, for many reasons. Not telling me anything, calling me that name and not letting me go; she was really peeving me off.

"Can I go to school now," I whispered and finally freed myself. My aunts face was not happy, but it wasn't pissed either. I didn't really care if she was angry or not because I was pissed so nothing really mattered.

"Don't come home right away after school okay?" she said before I left the kitchen. Of course, something else to piss me off. I then remembered the day, council meeting day. I guessed the meeting was at my house this month.

"Why not?" I asked and put on my coat that was hanging off a kitchen chair. I then proceeded to grab my backpack.

"There's a meeting here for something," Jules said while playing with her necklace. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my lunch off the counter. Of course I couldn't be there for a council meeting, I was only a white girl that wasn't part of the tribe. And then there were my siblings who knew more than me, only because they were young. Seriously it wasn't fair.

"Yeah well I'll see you later then," I replied and waved once at my aunt before heading out the door and into the La Push rain.

I only lived about a block from the junior high/ high school in La Push so the walk wasn't bad. Rain was something unavoidable living in La Push so I eventually got used to it. What I couldn't get used to was the small population of the school. In elementary I had more students in my school; it was unbelievable.

As I walked into the school, I took off my coat and headed towards my locker. Unlike most days, none of my friends were there waiting. I sighed and felt a twinge of pain knowing they were that mad. I wished I knew what I did wrong so I could fix it, but sadly I didn't. Why was everyone so pissy today? Must've been a full moon or something.

Once I put my coat away and stuffed my first two classes books into my bag, I slammed my locker shut. I had no where to go since my friends were pissed so I decided to walk around the school slowly. It was utterly boring and lonely.

Finally, after three laps of the school, I spotted my friends. Covey and Tasha looked slightly sad and worried while Paige stood there, her arms crossed and her face twisted into an angry scowl. I decided to walk up to them anyways and before I even got there I received a deadly glare from Paige.

"Well look who it is, little miss stealer," Paige hissed and crossed her arms even tighter. My eyebrows knit together and I put up my hands.

"Whoa whoa, what did I steal?" I asked and looked between the three. Covey's face was apologetic as she shrugged and Tasha's face was worried. I raised my eyebrow at Paige. I had no memory of stealing from anyone, let alone Paige.

"You know what you stole. You knew very well he was mine," Paige hissed again and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. Again I put up my hands, this time stepping back.

"I don't know who I stole, because you know very well there is no boy hanging off my shoulder," I replied, keeping my tone light. So I had apparently stolen some boy from Paige, what boy was this. I had to think about who Paige was crushing on for a second. Did she still like Mark, or was it Dan Higgins from second period math? Whoever it was, I did not steal him. The boy I talked to mostly in life was my brother, and sorry but I'm no lover of incest... or being a pedophile.

"You know who you stole, you little slut," Paige growled and slapped me across the face. I flinched back, not because it hurt but because it suprised me. She really slapped me? Really?

"Whoa now girls, no need for a cat fight," Covey said calmly stepping between us. I wasn't going to do anything but I think Covey could tell I was angry. Tasha just stood back behind Paige, her face apologetic.

"Covey, if I were you, I'd move my skinny ass," Paige hissed and tried to push Covey out of the way. Luckily she didn't budge.

"Paige let's talk this out. I don't think Sait knows what she did," Covey said, still keeping her tone. I guessed it was because she was the oldest of seven siblings she was always so calm. But then again her oldest brother, still younger than her, was no where close to calm. Brady was like an anger bubble ready to pop.

"She knows very well who she's fucking," Paige spat, but stopped pushing against Covey.

"I don't Paige. Just tell me who the hell I'm 'fucking,'" air quotations, "and I'll make sure to never talk to him again." All said between clenched teeth as I tried to keep my cool.

"Seth Clearwater you dumb ass." Seth Clearwater, brother of my ex-best friend? I hadn't talked to him for over two years. What on earth made Paige think I was fucking him?

I had to pause to think about the last time I had actually seen him. Finally I remembered, the last week I had seen him at the graveyard on Sunday, putting flowers on his fathers grave. I was there sitting and talking to my parents when he walked by. His fathers grave was right beside my parents graves and he had given me a hello and a look over before placing the flowers down. Did Paige somehow know about our short encounter and just assume we were fucking?

"Seth Clearwater?" Covey exclaimed, taking the words right out of my mouth. She looked as dumbfounded as I felt. What made Paige think this?

"Wow are you both really so mental?" Paige asked, her tone bitchy. I felt Covey's form slump. Her five year old brother was mentally handicapped and the doctors said he wouldn't live to be ten, Paige's words were bound to hurt.

"Come on Covey, let's leave," I whispered and pulled her away. I could see Covey's eyes starting to water, probably from thinking about her brother. Paige really needed to get her act together. She really had to think before she spoke.

"Can we find my brother," Covey whispered as she clung to my arm. I nodded and headed in the direction of where the La Push Gang always hung out. Brady was sure to be there, seeing that he was one of them.

"What's with you and Seth?" Covey whispered, her voice less horse. I raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged. I really had no idea why Paige thought there was anything going on between Seth and me. The only relationship we even had was when we were younger and he would torment me to no end.

"I have no idea. I think Paige is going crazy," I replied with a laugh, making Covey laugh also. Finally we made it to the "Gang Cave." I swear the Gang grew even more over winter break. Before there was eight of them and now there were fourteen of them. Fourteen scary tall, tanned boys that all looked very alike. Not to mention Sam and Leah were also in the group, making there sixteen of them. Why Leah was in the group, I had no idea. Her and Sam had a bad break up before and now she was hanging with him and his friends. Weird.

"Covey you okay?" Brady asked as he approached us. Behind him stood a couple of the newcomers who I guessed were in the lower grades. The older boys stayed back at the tables, watching from afar. Only Seth looked more concerned than the other boys, which was weird. I could've sworn I saw his eyes flicker to me but quickly look away.

"I'm fine, Paige is just being a bitch," Covey said causally and took a seat on the one free table. I followed her and took a seat on the side Brady didn't take. This made me seated directly beside Seth. His body seem to relax as I sat down and I mentally felt my own body relax with him. I had to get that checked out.

"I told you to stop being her friend," Brady laughed and put his arm around his older sister. Not that she looked older, because Brady look almost twenty or something.

"And leave Tasha alone with her? No thanks." It was amazing how much Covey told her brother, it was like they were best friends. It was then that I noticed I was staring at the two siblings sharing a moment, and decided to turn away.

As I looked around I tried to name all of the newcomers to the Gang. There was five new boys and one new girl. They were all either in grade six or seven, much younger than the rest of the boys.

Russel, Dakota, Brett, Coltan and Eric were the boys while Cassandra was the lone girl sitting beside her twin brother Brett. I could also tell that Russel was crushing on the girl because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, just as hers couldn't stay away from him. Cute. Young love always made me so happy.

"It's nice to see you somewhere other than the graveyard," Seth laughed, apparently trying to start a conversation with me. I pressed my lips together and nodded. To tell the truth, I never liked Seth. I think it had to do with the fact that all my memories with him had to do with him tormenting me. Seth's smile dropped then and he dropped his hands into his lap. Was his face disappointed? No, it couldn't be.

Before Seth could start talking more, the bell rang. I was weirdly thankful to get to class, probably because it gave me an escape from talking to Seth. I could tell he really wanted to talk, which frightened me to no end. Seth talking to me, not teasing? It wasn't humanly possible.

I slowly hopped off my seat on the table, making myself fall over. Before I could feel my body hit the floor, I felt hands holding me up. Great.

I quickly got to my feet to see Seth was the one holding me up. That just made life a lot more awkward. Seth being nice? Now I had to be dreaming... no it would be a nightmare is Seth was in it.

"Do I get a thank you?" Seth asked and dropped his hold of me. He was smiling like I was some huge ass lollipop he wanted to eat up. That really freaked me out. Why was this all happening?

Instead of saying "thank you" or declining Seth from a "thank you," I ran. Like a little girl running from a old, creeping man with rapist glasses, I ran.


	3. 03 Dear Time Traveler

**A/N Here is chapter three. Please read and enjoy. Oh and I forgot to tell you, but this story is set right after the Volturi come for Nessie, thus being right after winter break. Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry are still in Jake's pack but they went back to school in La Push. Please read and enjoy.**

**Also, I haven't gotten many reviews on this story. I really hope you will review because it makes me feel so special :D So please review... or just enjoy this chapter :D REVIEWWWW**

**03; Dear Time Traveler**

_"Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels." _

~ Anonymous

**-S-**

My first two classes went by fast. It was the first day back from winter break so that was to be expected; we mostly did review for our finals in two weeks. I was dreading finals more than anything in the world. Not only did I have my Bio 30 diploma but also a Physics 20 and two English 20 exams. Gym, which was my last class of the day, was the only class I had that did not involve a final. Although I was not looking forward to exams, I was looking forward to the following semester. I would finally get a break, only having two core subjects.

As the bell for lunch rang, my teacher Mr. Darner hurried to assign our review work. Half of my class walked out before hearing the page number. My friend Chad and I stayed behind though and quickly wrote down the work we needed to finish. It wasn't much, but since it was Physics and we _had_ to show all our work, it would take me all night.

"Lots of work," Chad said in an attempt to make small talk. Chad was one of my friends that I shouldn't really be calling a friend. He was short with long hair that he always had in one braid going down his back. I had dated him for two months in grade 10, only to find out he just wanted into my pants.

"Yep," I replied and quickly stuffed my books and some loose papers into my bag.

"What was with you and Paige today?" Chad asked as he followed me out of the classroom and into the crowd of people walking towards the cafeteria.

"None of your business Storm," I hissed back and turned to walk against the flow of people. Chad followed.

"Fine don't tell me. What about you and Clearwater then?" Chad asked and grabbed my shoulder. I shook him off and glared.

"Why does everyone think there is something going on between me and Seth?" I asked rudely and clenched my hands into fists. He was the third person, besides Covey and Paige, to ask what was going on between us. Seriously, there was nothing.

"Cause we all can totally feel the pull," Chad laughed while I just glared back at him. Finally I made it to my locker; Chad stayed with me there too.

"Can you leave Chad," I whispered as I replaced my first classes books with my English books. Chad laughed and left, finally leaving me with my thoughts.

Mostly my thoughts were about school. The projects I had due in English and Bio, and the stupid review work Mr. Darner gave us. My other thoughts consisted off what was for lunch and where me and Covey would sit at lunch. Usually we sat at our table with Tasha and Paige, but I didn't see that happening that day. Lastly, I thought about Seth and why the hell he was even giving me the time of day. We _hated_ each other. There wasn't one day when I was over at the Clearwater's house that Seth wasn't bothering me.

FB

_"Hey Mal-Tranny," Seth welcomed me as I walked into his house. I was eleven and Seth was ten at this moment, making Leah fourteen. We were best friends, my aunt introducing us only a week after I moved to La Push._

_"Can you not call me that," I whined as I stopped in the living room where Seth was. He was sprawled across the couch, his small body not even reaching across the entire love seat. I put my hands on my hips and glared at the boy. _

_ "What do you like Malnutrition better? It does suit you better. Is that why your so white?" Seth teased and jumped off the couch. I bit my lip so I wouldn't use the word I learnt from an older boy at the beach. _

_"You gonna cry Saintless?" Seth asked and tried to get up into my face. He was only at my shoulder so he had to stand on tiptoes to even get close. _

_"Your a douche bag Seth," I hissed and pushed him down. Seth's eyes widened and he jumped back up, his fists ready. _

_"Well your a whore," Seth yelled, which caused his mother to come running._

**End FB**

All of our interactions were like that, until Leah turned sixteen and stopped inviting me over. I think it had to do with Sam Uley that made us stop talking. They started dating and she started to forget...

"Were you just talking to Chad? Chad Storm?" Paige hushed and ran up to me. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker. Was she no longer mad at me?

"What's it to you?" I asked and started walking towards the main foyer. Paige followed.

"Nothing... I'm sorry Sait," Paige gushed and grabbed both my hands to look at her. I pulled my hands away and kept walking.

"Sorry isn't like duck tape Paige, it doesn't fix everything," I growled and stopped since we reached my destination. I wasn't going to forgive Paige that easily.

"Well I don't know what else I can do," Paige said, obviously trying to keep her voice calm and quiet. Behind Paige I saw Seth step out of the library and he saw me too. He smiled and started the walk towards me. Great.

"You just shouldn't have said it Paige. You just can't assume things."

"Yeah I was wrong I get it. There's nothing going on between you and Seth. I must've heard him wrong," Paige mumbled and kicked at the floor while looking down. She didn't notice when Seth came and stood beside me. I wanted to shoot myself.

"Hey Sait," Seth smiled and flipped his awkward length of hair out of his face. Paige's head quickly looked up and her face turned from apologetic to pissed of beyond belief.

"I knew it you little whore," Paige almost yelled. I stepped back quickly before Paige could do anything.

"Your so stupid Paige," I growled as Seth looked between us both. He looked worried, and as Paige's hand lifted to hit me again, he looked angry.

"Don't you dare hit her," Seth growled as his arms started shaking. I took another step back.

"And what are you gonna do if I do?" Paige asked raising her eyebrows. She wasn't done though. "Rub her face with your penis? Of wait, you'll do that any ways." My eyes widened and I bit down on my lips to stop myself from saying anything. By this time a group of kids had stopped to see what was happening, some of Seth's friends included.

"Your a bitch Paige," Seth growled and I saw his fists clench and unclench as his whole body shook.

"Yeah well your pretty easy if you'll go for something with such a drowsy personality and no color in her skin. Not to mention a fucked up name." Paige quickly took two large steps so she was up in my face again. As she raised her hand to slap me, Seth grabbed her hand and pushed her down to the ground. I could feel a few tears falling down my face from Paige's insults. I seriously thought she was my friend.

"Whoa whoa Seth calm down," Quil said loudly and put a hand on Seth's chest. Embry was grabbing Seth's shoulders from behind. I blinked twice and looked around to see the crowd gone, besides Seth and my friends. The principle and a teacher had also joined the group.

"What's going on boys," Mr. Davis asked going up to Seth. Seth just shook his head and broke free of his friends hold to run out the front doors. Paige was still on the ground, fake tears pouring from her eyes. My English teacher was mending to her, which left me to deal with Mr. Davis.

"Would you like to tell me what's going in Miss. Timber?" he asked, no sympathy in his voice as I cried. I shook my head and wished I could just run out the door like Seth did.

"She pushed me Mr. Davis," Paige cried from on the ground. I blinked twice, what did she say?

"Is this true Malactania?" he asked using my real name. This made the tears come harder.

"No sir," I coughed out and wiped at my eyes. Did Paige actually blame me for pushing her?

"This school has no place for liars," Mr. Davis said sternly and then pointed towards the door. "Please leave Sait and come back tomorrow. Think about what you did." I couldn't believe it. I was being kicked out of school for doing nothing. Seriously?

"Mr. Davis that isn't fair. She didn't..." Jacob Black said running up to us. Mr. Davis stopped him before he finished and once again told me to leave. I did as I was told.

It was pouring rain while also hailing. I was only in a tee-shirt and it was soaking before I even got down the steps of the school. I could've shot someone if I had a gun at that moment. And if being kicked out of school wasn't bad, I also had no place to go. I couldn't go home, I would be eaten by my aunt. And even if I wanted to, there was a meeting going on. I was truly starting to hate the whole tribe business.

As I walked towards nowhere in general I heard my name in the distance. I knew it was just the rain and wind so I continued walking. Everyone that would talk to me was at school.

"Sait wait!" This time I was sure I heard it. I turned around and saw the one person I didn't want to see jogging towards me. Seth. I stopped any ways.

"Where are you going, you live that way?" Seth asked and pointed in the opposite direction.

"I can't go home stupid," I said back, no emotion in my voice. I noticed Seth wasn't wearing a shirt and couldn't help but notice his build. He must've been working out or something because he was muscled.

"Right," Seth said and looked down. I also took this time to notice he was so tall now, I barely made it up to his shoulder. He also didn't look a year younger than me, actually he looked _years _older than me.

"Come to my house then. Sue's not home so you don't have to worry with Jules finding out," Seth said and his face lit up. It did sound nice, being able to stay somewhere warm and dry. But then again, I hadn't stepped foot in the house for almost three years.

"Fine," I replied, picking being dry over awkwardness. Seth's face lit up at this and he practically pranced beside me as we walked towards his house.

Seth lived close to me, about a block or so away, which was great when his sister and I were friends. We could always go to each others houses, never having the problem of no transportation or anything like that.

Luckily, Seth also lived closer to the school which meant I wouldn't have to walk past my house and risk Jules seeing me. I'm sure she would not be a happy camper if she found out I was kicked out of school for the day. But then again, if she heard my side of the story, could she really blame me; I really had no reason to be in any trouble.

"Hey stupid what're you doing home?" Leah shouted from who knows where as we stepped into his house. It felt so weird to be inside the house. Sure I passed it everyday, twice, but it was different to be inside. All the memories it held made me almost miss the old days.

"I pushed a girl so I ran," Seth said, not as loud as his sister. All I could hear after that was Leah's booming laughter, I didn't find anything _that_ funny.

Just then, Leah walked into view. She had changed so much since the last time I had saw her. Her long hair I was always jealous of was cropped short and she was much taller and muscular. Her face, one that once held so much joy it could brighten a dark room, looked as though it hadn't truly laughed out of joy for centuries. The Leah I had once known was gone. She was no longer the laughing, carefree, easy-going girl I knew. No, she was different.

"Sait?" Leah whispered, paused in the doorway into the kitchen. I'm sure I looked very different too. My hair was much longer, no longer short, and I had lush bangs covering my face. I was taller now, and my style had changed. I no longer wore sweatpants or yoga pants, instead I wore skinnies, and my shirts no longer had ponies and puppies on them. My face was also skinnier now, my baby fat gone, and I sort of grew some breasts and hips... sort of.

"Hey Leah," I waved back and then bent over to untie my shoes. Seth had already walked into his house and I assumed went to talk to his sister about who knows what. I sighed and placed my shoes into the closet where I would always put them as a child. It was weird how much the house hadn't changed.

As I walked slowly into the living room I noticed the furniture was all placed just as it was three years before. The walls were still the same color and still held the same pictures on the walls. I could see pictures of Leah and I swimming in the river, covered head to toe in mud. It was all the same.

The only thing that changed was the urn and large painting that now sat on top of the fireplace, taking the place of the talking fish that once sat there.

Seeing the urn and the painting of Harry brought small tears to my eyes. Harry had passed away the year before. My aunt had told me to go give my condolences to Sue and Leah, but I chickened out. I didn't even go to his funeral.

"Not much has changed, so you can stop staring," Leah hissed as she came up behind me. Never before had Leah been so rude to me, another fact to show that she has changed.

"Sorry I was just thinking of Harry," I said and turned around. Leah was leaning against the wall and staring at me. I couldn't name the expression that her face held but it quickly turned into a scowl.

"Well he's dead so get over it. We all have," Leah whispered and walked out of the room. I was sad she had changed so much, I had to admit but I missed Leah. I missed our friendship and the adventures we shared throughout it. It was depressing to see it gone.

"Don't mind Leah. She probably not the same as you remember," Seth said as he walked into the room. I had retreated to the couch by then, mindlessly playing with the afghan that hung over the back; the same afghan the me and Leah once used for the top of our fort.

"Yeah, she isn't." This house had once given me the best joy in life, but it seemed that it now gave the opposite effect.

"People change Sait. Harry's death hit Leah hard, and her breakup," Seth whispered and sat down beside me. I could understand how Harry's death could change Leah, I had been through death before. It changes the person you are.

"I understand how she changed cause of his death, but not the breakup. It was just a high school relationship," I said while looking down at my hands.

"It wasn't _just_ a high school relationship. Her and Sam, they were something. They had everything planned and he just dropped it all. Sait, losing Sam was almost as bad as losing dad," Seth whispered while looking forward. It was weird, but sweet, how much Seth knew about his sisters personal life. I wouldn't dare tell my siblings anything like that, they would just go tell Jules later.

"How do you know that much about her?" I asked and turned to look at Seth. He was just staring at me, his eyes full of some type of emotion. It was like he was trying to figure how my mind works. Trying to put to getting the puzzle of gears in my head so I showed the right time. I asked my question again.

"Oh, we talk... a lot," Seth said, his hand grabbing the back of his neck. He sounded like he was lying, but I decided not to pry.

After that it was quiet. I looked back down at my hands that sat in my lap, playing absentmindedly with the ring that lay on my middle finger. I could feel Seth's gaze lingering on me but decided to not look up and meet it.

**-Se-**

Walking with her so close, made me feel whole. It also made me feel safe because I would be able to protect her from anything that came our way. Sait Timber... Sait Clearwater. I smiled to myself just thinking about it.

One thing that sucked, having her walking so close, was the urge I got to grab hold of her hand and never let go. But I couldn't do that, I wasn't even sure if we were on the friend page.

Finally my house came into view, which meant Sait would no longer be rained on. I listened closely and heard my sister in her room. I internally groaned. Wasn't she supposed to be on patrol at the Cullen's? That was Jake's deal to keep us in the pack. Him, Quil, Embry and I go back to school while Leah patrolled during the day. I guess it didn't apply to her.

"Hey stupid what're you doing home?" Leah shouted as we stepped into my house. I glanced over at Sait and I assumed she was reminiscing with the past. She probably had millions of memories just in the house and millions else where with Leah. Some of those memories probably had me being the little prick I was back then, I would have to apologize sometime.

"I pushed a girl so I ran," I yelled back, quieter so I wouldn't hurt Sait's ears. I knew Leah would get a kick out of my story, something I hoped would lighten her mood. I was sure that she wouldn't be overjoyed to see Sait here, it would probably bring back good memories and make Leah want to past even more. I knew she wanted Sam back and she wanted dad alive. Leah also didn't want to be a wolf, but like the other two wants, it was impossible to achieve.

Leah's laughter grew louder and I knew she was coming down the stairs. I prayed that Leah would either not see Sait or would be charming and joyful, not bitchy and dreary.

As Leah came into view she didn't notice Sait's small form plastered against the door frame. Sait saw Leah though and I could tell she was seeing the changes. They were best friends for three years and then didn't see each other for another three, she was bound to see changes.

Finally Leah's eyes focused on Sait and she paused. I froze also, waiting to see her knee-jerk reaction. It wasn't like I expected.

"Sait?" Leah whispered, her eyes slightly watering. Was my sister, the emotionless bitch, going to cry. Instead of crying though, Leah sized up Sait's changes. She was Sait's new, long hair that I wanted to twirl and brush my hands through. Leah would see Sait's new height gain, going from 4'6 to 5'1, while also seeing the gain of small hips and breasts. I had also noticed all of these changes, and loved every one.

"Hey Leah," Sait waved and then kneeled down to untie her shoes. This was Leah's moment to call me over, of course.

"What is she doing here?" Leah hissed and pushed me against the fridge in the kitchen. I held my hands up and Leah backed away.

"She got kicked out of school and the meeting is going at her house so I invited her here," I whispered back and opened the fridge to get a drink.

"What meeting?" Leah asked and stole the orange juice carton from me and drank straight from it.

"The one about me imprinting on Sait." Leah coughed of the orange juice loudly. I smirked and stole the carton back from her.

"You did what?" Leah hissed which cause me to laugh. Leah didn't laugh and instead marched into the living room. I gulped and listened closely to the probably not nice conversation the two ex-best friends were about to have.

"Not much has changed, so you can stop staring," I heard Leah hiss. I had to fight the urge to go and make Leah stop talking.

"Sorry I was just thinking of Harry," Sait's angelic voice answered innocently. I had forgotten Sait had known Harry, that she probably had lots of memories with him too.

"Well he's dead so get over it. We all have," Leah whispered and I heard her turn and walk out of the room. Leah pushed past me and out the door, probably to phase. That was my queue to go and comfort Sait so she wouldn't be too upset about Leah's changes.

"Don't mind Leah. She probably not the same as you remember," I said with a smile once I was in the living room. Sait was sitting on the couch, playing with the afghan that my mother had made. She looked deep in thought and when Sait looked up at me, I felt bad to break that train of thought.

"Yeah, she isn't." Sait whispered, her voice sounding upset. How I wanted to jump to her right then and wrap my arms around and around her. It should've been illegal for her to be upset.

"People change Sait. Harry's death hit Leah hard, and her breakup," I whispered and sat down beside Sait. I wanted to move so close to Sait that she had to rest her head upon my shoulder, but I knew better than to do that.

"I understand how she changed cause of his death, but not the breakup. It was a high school relationship," Sait said while looking down. I remembered that Sait didn't have parents because they had both died. She, of all people, would understand death.

"It wasn't_ just_ a high school relationship. Her and Sam, they were something. They had everything planned and he just dropped it all. Sait, losing Sam was almost as bad as losing dad," I whispered remembering one of the times me and Leah had patrolled, just the two of us. Leah didn't want to, but she pretty much told me everything about her life. Like how losing Sam to her cousin, our cousin, made Leah think about suicide. I cried for an hour that night, just knowing my own sister planned her own death once upon a time.

I didn't notice but my eyes had some how drifted towards Sait and I couldn't pull them away even if I wanted to. I truly just wanted to know what was happening in her mind. I wanted to know Sait's secrets, her longings, her peeves and everything in between. I wanted to hear her talk nonstop about everything. Ramble on about her parents and what life was like with them. I wanted to hear her beautiful voice tell me her dream and aspirations

"How do you know that much about her?" Sait asked while looking at me weirdly. I had a feeling that wasn't the first time she asked the question. I half smiled and looked down at my lap.

"Oh, we talk... a lot," I semi-whispered and grabbed the back of his neck. Was I ever embarrassed.

Silence followed and Sait eventually looked back down at her hands. My eyes once again found themselves glued to Sait, wondering the hidden mysteries that lay within her beautiful head.

"Seth, this doesn't mean we're friends," Sait whispered and kept looking down. My heart dropped and I felt like either crying or phasing. She didn't want to be my friend? I had to remind myself that it was bound to happen. I was rude to Sait and always tortured her when we were younger. My mom told me it would come back to bite me in the ass. I took a deep breath.

"I'm different now Sait. I know before I was rude to you..." I started but Sait looked up and interrupted me.

"I don't care if your changed Seth. I don't _want_ to be your friend," Sait hissed, her tone emotionless. Her eyes said differently than what her words did, though. Her eyes looked hurt or sad, like it was painful to tell me she didn't want to be friends. It was like Sait's eyes were screaming "I want to be your friend, don't listen to my words." This made me smile and I found words pouring out of my mouth on their own accord.

"Well I'm not gonna give up that easily."

**A/N So what did you guys think? Love, hate, a little of both? Tell me in a review and also tell me if you would like more of Paige, Covey and Tasha... or maybe even a little more of Chad. I'm also thinking of introducing a new character, tell me if you think I should!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!**


	4. 04 To the Steadfast

**A/N So here is chapter four, not as soon as I wanted it to be posted... it's just I couldn't get the chapter right and everything seemed to rushed in my first couple of takes at this chapter. Hope you like it and review like always. Love you all!**

**And please review!**

**04; To the Steadfast**

_"A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else."  
_~ Len Wein _  
_  
**-S-**

"I can walk you home," Seth happily jumped from the couch as I got up to leave. I groaned. The past five hours had been hell. Seth would not leave me alone and there had been many awkward moments as I sat on the couch watching the first two and a half Harry Potter movies. Seth had tried to make small talk every so often, and I had wanted to throw up.

"I'm fine Seth," I said between clenched teeth as I tied up my shoes. Seth wad happily standing beside me, holding what looked to be his coat.

"Well you don't have a coat, so borrow mine at least," Seth said with a grin and tried to put his coat on me like a gentlemen. I swear, he was a persistant little bugger. I had told him straight out that I _didn't_ want to be friends and he replied with a "_I won't be giving up._" Seriously, he should take a hint.

"Thanks, but I'm good," I hissed and shook his hands off my shoulder. Seth laughed and placed the coat on my shoulders. I was going to throw it off, but decided it _would_ keep me warm... and then I could burn it.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Sait," Seth waved goodbye as I stepped out of his door. I didn't turn around to return the gesture and finally heard the door click. I huffed a breath of relief and quickly slipped my hands through the arm holes of the coat.

The coat was quite warm and I was thankful I had it. It was the middle of the winter and the wind was not the warmest it could be. So even if the coat was Seth Clearwaters, at least I was warm.

After a short three minute walk, my house came into view. I loved where my house was settled. It was the last house at the end of a caldisac and backed up into a forest. It wasn't the largest house alive, but it had personality.

"Hey I'm home," I shouted after I locked the door behind me. I could see the kitchen from the front door and saw that a couple people were standing. _Probably some of the Elders from the council_, I thought.

"Sait come in here," Jules yelled back as I took of my shoes and hung up Seth's coat. I slowly walked towards the kitchen, seeing Sue Clearwater, Sam Uley and Jacob Black were also in my kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked and stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. I bit my lip as Jacob gave me a head nod and Sue smiled largely.

"You know Sam and Jacob right?" Jules asked and mentioned to the two overly huge men. I nodded.

"Yeah I go to school with Jacob," I whispered. It was actually weird that Jacob was back at school. He had apparently ran away in the end of June, only to appear at Isabella Swan's wedding months later. He didn't return to school in September though, and everyone had wondered where he went. Some of the kids at school had said he killed himself while some said he lost himself to drugs. I didn't even think about where on earth Jacob black was, I could care less.

"And you remember Sue?" Jules said after a while. I nodded and looked up at Sue, remembering the time Leah and I had made pudding and then smeared it all over Seth's walls. We sure got in lots of trouble.

"I'm sorry about Harry," I said to Sue and bit my bottom lip. Sue's face saddened a little, only to brighten seconds later.

"Thank you sweetie, but we're really doing fine now," Sue said with a smile. When she said "we" she meant Seth, Leah and herself, though if I were her I couldn't say Leah was doing fine.

"Well Jake and I should be off," Sam said quietly and proceeded to hug my aunt. Jacob followed Sam's lead and then the two of them quickly dissapeared behind my backdoor.

"They are great boys," my aunt laughed and gestured for me to take a seat. I tried to hide a grimance as I took the seat between my aunt and Sue. I could hear Kait and Nait laughing at something on the television in the other room.

"They sure are. What would La Push do without them?" Sue asked with a laugh. My aunt joined, her giggles sounding like bells. I could tell why boys liked my aunt, she had everything a boy _could_ want. My sister would be like Jules, perfect for every boy.

"And your son too, he's wonderful," Jules added. Did they seriously have to talk about Seth? I had make sure I didn't gag.

"I don't know what I would do without Seth?" Sue whispered and peeked at me from under her eyelashes. I looked down at my hands on the table.

"You better marry a boy like Seth or Jacob," Jules joked and pushed my shoulder. I glared at her, only to make both Sue and Jules laugh. I rolled my eyes and pushed out the chair.

"Hey Missy, I'm not done here. The school called," Aunt Jules said and grabbed my shirt. Her tone was serious, I gulped.

"You and Paige are having a fight?" Jules questioned and started ripping the newspaper in front of her into shreads. I shrugged.

"I didn't even do anything Jules, Paige is just being stupid," I said and looked down at my feet. I seriously did nothing and I shouldn't have been even having this talk.

"I know, Jacob explained everything so you're off the hook. Just try to mend things with Paige Kay?" Ah Jacob, he was a savior. I reminded myself to thank him later.

"I don't really think she wants too," I whispered and looked up at my aunt. She raised an eyebrow.

"Her mind is totally set on the idea that me and Seth are fu... dating," I continued and Sue started laughing but covered it up with a cough. I rolled my eyes again.

"Seth? As in Sue's son?" my aunt asked, although she seemed to already know. What the hell was she hiding?

"The only Seth in La Push auntie," I monotonely said and rolled my eyes as Sue's smile widened. I tried to walk away again and this time was granted the freedom.

The rest of the night flew by at an alarming rate. I did my homework, thanks to the fact that Jacob brought my backpack home when he came to talk to Jules, packed full of work. After homework I played with my siblings, loving the sound of their cheerful laughter. Dinner came and went before homework and at 11 pm I was still laying in my bed wide awake.

I could hear the rain hitting the windows above my siblings beds and I could feel the rain coming in my open window and hitting my face. It was calming but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep.

_Come on Sait... Sleep!_ I shouted to myself in my head. Of course it didn't work, it never does. I also tried to tell myself a story, but that also didn't make me fall asleep.

Once it turned two am I decided that maybe drinking some milk would help me fall asleep. I slowly crept up the stairs, being as quiet as possible and made it to the kitchen.

My entire house was pitch black, only the clock on the microwave and stove illuminated in the darkness.

When I was a kid, I was terrified of darkness. I couldn't even sleep in it. As I grew older I started to tell myself that darkness was the exact same as daylight, just everything was harder to see. Still, the darkness did make me a little nervous.

As I opened the fridge, the light lit up my small kitchen. It kind of made everything a little creepier, large shadows jumped here and there. I quickly grabbed the milk and drank done straight from the carton, hoping it would cure my insomnia.

I finall fell asleep at five and in two hours my siblings were yelling my name.

"I'm awake," I groaned and sat up. I probably looked like a mess because I sure felt like one.

I stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked dead. My face wad paler than normal and I had large bruise like bags under my eyes. My hair was knotted and was flying everywhere.

I took a quick shower, dressed myself in a pair of dark wash skinnies and my Ziggy Stardust t-shirt. I quickly tamed my hair with my comb, brushed my teeth and put mascara on so I had eyelashes.

I still look overly tired, but better. Not super-star gorgeous like Kait or Jules, but good enough. People said I looked young for my age, fourteen rather than almost sixteen. It kind of pissed me off, but I did look young.

"What are you doing back at school?" Paige hissed when I walked up to her cautiously. I took a deep breath.

"To learn Paige, why else?" pause "Now before you start accusing me of 'fucking' Seth Clearwater, hear me out. I thought we were friends, I thought we would trust each other... _always_, but I guess that only went one way. No ways now I guess. So when you feel like being a friend again, come to me. Not saying I'll be your friend, but we'll see." I huffed out my breath after that and slowly walked away. The look on Paige's face when I was telling her off, was priceless. Never before had I been that upfront to anyone and it sure felt good to get it out.

Covey was waiting for me around the next corner of the hall and when I came back with a triumphent smile gleamed from corner corner of my mouth, she threw her arms over my shoulders.

"Does that feel amazing?" Covey asked and released her hold from around my neck. I nodded, did it ever feel good. But I did feel bad though. I loved Paige, and it never feels good to lose anything you life. Also, Tasha was now going to be stuck with Paige and only Paige. I frowned.

"Don't worry about Tasha, she'll be fine," Covey said, somehow reading my mind. I nodded and remembered that Tasha was getting pretty close to a boy named Charlie in the older grade.

"Thing is where are we gonna sit at lunch now?" I asked, already knowing where Covey wanted us to sit. No way I was sitting with Seth and his friends, it would be hell.

"Well..." Covey whispered and looked down at her feet.

"No, I am not sitting with the gang," I hissed. Just the thought of half an hour a day in the gang cave made me sick.

"Why not?" Covey whined and pouted at me.

"Cause Seth is there. And I do _not_ like him." Covey pouted more and blinked her eyebrows at me. I almost smiled and gave in, but kept my mouth in a frown.

"Oh come on. Please? Embry is there," Covey whined some more, the last part almost inaudiable. Hold up, Embry?

"Wait Embry? As in Embry Call, your brothers friend?" I asked and my face lit up. Did my best friend have a crush?This was big.

"Yeah I might kinda like him," Covey whispered and blushed so hard it looked like a volcano erupted.

"Oh my god, does he like you?" I asked in a rushed tone. Covey shrugged.

"I dunno, he hasn't looked at me in like two years." How could he not look at her?

"Well we are totally going to change that. And then it'll be love at first sight, and you'll make wonderful babies," I giggled, way to excited for my own good.

"Wait so does that mean were sitting in the gang cave then?" Covey asked her eyes wide. I paused, all excitement drained from my body. I thought it over and decided Covey's happiness was more important then my selfishness. I slowly nodded. Covey squealed and hugged me, her smile miles wide.

**-Se-**

"Can you guys move so the vamp stick is down wind," Paul joked to Jake, Quil, Embry and I. Jacob growled, always so defensive about the Cullens. Jacob was a changed guy now and pretty much lived at the Cullen house. Our pack was there a lot too, but we also had other priorities.

"So does Alice have any news on more bloodsuckers coming?" one of the new wolves, Coltan, asked. Coltan reminded me of a younger Quil, so enthusiastic about being a wolf.

"Not yet Cole, be patenient," Jacob stated. Coltan rolled his eyes and stood up, wanting to make a fight of the situation. Coltan was also like Paul in the way that he was hot-tempered and always wanting a fight; although Paul outgrew that since falling in love.

"Sit down Coltan," Jacob whispered, bored with this school drabble. He had a much better place to be then school, but Ness wanted Jacob to graduate.

"You gonna make me, 'all mighty alpha'?" Coltan hissed. Did I forget to mention that he was like Leah in the way that he was a bitch.

"You know I don't want to do that kid," Jacob said calmly and stood up. He was probably getting ready incase Coltan started to phase. We found out a couple days after the Volturi were in town that Jacob could boss any wolf around, even Sam. Apparently Jacob was the "upper" alpha which made our pack the better pack. That fact pissed the younger wolves off but Jacob wasn't allowing anymore to join us.

"You're a bitch Jake," Coltan whispered and walke out of the "gang" cave as everyone called it. It was lunch at the moment and I had to do everything to stop myself from going and finding Sait. Covey told me she would try to get Sait to sit with us, but there were no promises. Sait really hated me I guessed... oh well just more of a challenge with one great prize.

"Wow Paul, little Coltan is turning into you," Brady laughed which caused Paul to growl. I laughed along too, only because I had thought the exact same thing.

"Shut it Clearwater, you're in love with a white chick," Paul growled which caused both Jacob and I to glare at him; Nessie was paler than Sait.

"Hey at least they have imprinted," Embry whined and we all groaned. When Embry had first phased he swore himself off imprinting and when Brady joined the pack Embry promised he would never look into any of Brady's sibling's eyes. Now that Jacob and Quil have both imprinted Embry wants to also. We all know Covey is "the one" but Embry doesn't want to break his and Brady's promise... stressful hey.

"Oh my god, Brady just let Em look at Covey," Cassandra, the new she-wolf, raised her voice and then interlocked her fingers with Russel's. Russel and Cassie both imprinted on each other after each of them had phased, showing girls can imprint which gave Leah hope. The two love sick kids were cute but they sure got annoying. Sam did not allow them to patrol togeter in fear that they'd get it on doggy style, litteraly. 'Cause they didn't mind PDA in human form, why would they care about wolf.

"Yeah dude, Em will be a great boyfriend for your sister. Way better than one of the other boys at this school," Collin said and punched Brady in the arm.

"No. I want my sister to fall in love alone without some magic crap. If she tells you she loves you, then you can look at her," Brady said with a hint of rudeness laced in his voice. Embry nodded at this compromise and looked down. I'm sure he was thinking of some complex plan.

"I can't believe I agreed to this I heard someone whisper from the far end of the "cave." I knew that voice anywhere and so I turned to see Sait and Covey walking in, Covey pulling Sait's arm. Covey looked relaxed as she sat beside Quil, but Sait looked ready to kill some babies as she sat between her friend and I.

"Hey Sait," I said and smiled widely. She rolled her eyes at me and turned so her back was facing me.

"Hey girls," Eric, a new wolf, said in a mock gay voice as he walked over towards us. Everyone got a bit closer; besides Kim and Jared who left and Cassie and Russel who were practically having sex in the corner. Like seriously, his hand was under her pants as they made out, causing her to moan every so often.

"So did Jules give you any hell for getting kicked out of school?" Jacob asked Sait casually.

"No, and thanks for making sure I didn't," Sait said with a short giggle. Oh my god, her laugh was heavenly. After her laugh she turned to Covey and whispered in her ear, thinking we couldn't hear.

"Talk to him," she whispered and nodded slightly towards Embry. Embry blushed a little but kept looking forward, making sure not to look at Covey.

"Hey Embry," she whispered a little loudly this time. Embry kept looking forward.

"Hey Cove," he said back. Covey took a deep breath.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Covey said back and looked down right away. Embry turned to look at her slightly, but not all the way. His face was red with blush.

"Yeah that would be fun." I smiled knowing that soon my friend would be joining the imprinted gang. How I wished that Sait would ask me too hang out, but I knew I would have to wait for that day. And wait long.

The bell rang and the girls quickly hopped from their seats. Quickly Jake grabbed their arms and pulled them to look at him. I understood what he was doing.

"I'm having my birthday party at te Culln house on Saturday, you both better be there. And invite your families okay?" Jacob asked and gave them his famous smile. Covey agreed right away but Sait paused, looked at me quickly, and slowly nodded. I smiled and could not wait for that day.

"Get a fucking room!" Paul yelled from behind me and I turned to see Cassie on the ground, Russel on top of her pulling of his pants. Her's were already down, legs open and waiting. They acted like they didn't hear Paul and kept doing what they were doing. I laughed and pulled Paul to follow everyone and give the lust birds sone privacy.

**A/N So I'm thinking of starting something. I'm going to ask you a question at the end of each chapter and answer it and I'll give you a prize. You'll get to pick from four or five choices of a prize and I'll do it. **

**Anyways tell me what you think of thay and this chapter and the new wolves. I need feedback to know I'm not a failure :P**

**QUESTION**

**All titles of the chapters are from a bands song titles, ever chapter three which I changed some to words (real title is "So Peter You've Become a Pirate"), who is this band? **

**Btw, chapter five is already finished and will be up asap!**


	5. 05 Sait Looks Back

**A/N Sorry this took like years to get up. I had it written when the last chapter was put up, but it deleted so I had to write it all over :(**

**I also have chapter six finished and it'll be up soon ! LOVE YOU, ENJOY, REVIEW !**

**05; Sait Looks Back**

_"It is madness for sheep to talk peace with a wolf."  
_~Thomas Fuller_  
_  
**-S-**

"He has to like you Cove," I laughed as we walked home from school. It was Friday, a saviour from the long, tedious week, and we were having a sleepover. The next day was Jacob's birthday party, something I had mixed feelings about.

I was excited, it could be a lot of fun, but mostly I was dreading it. I had a large feeling my people watching skills would be used most of the night as I sat alone.

"How can someone like someone else when they don't even look at you," Covey groaned and tilted her head up to the sky. It was true that Embry seemed to avoid looking at Covey, but it was like they had some connection...

"Shut up. He likes you," I said and pushed her into a bush. It was colder out today so there was a small layer of snow covering the bushes and small snowflakes falling from the sky. Covey growled and pushed me gently so I stepped into the road.

"What if there was a car Covester?" I joked and playfully punched her arm.

"Well you'd be dead and I'd get your wardrobe," Covey laughed and pushed me again before sprinting up my walkway and into my house.

"You bitch," I screamed and chased after her, slamming the door behind me. We were both out of breath and dying from laughter as we shuffled into my kitchen.

"Girls, what am I to do with you?" Jules asked as both Covey and I climbed onto a chair around the table. Jules then proceeded to put a glass of orange juice in front of each of us.

"I don't know about Sait, but I'm an angel," Covey said in a child voice and blinked her eyes a couple times. I rolled my eyes and chugged my orange juice.

"Yeah Sait's always been a trouble maker," Jules joked and then went serious, "Girls I have a date tonight so please make sure the twins don't burn down the house." I wondered who the guy was this time.

"Who's the douche now?" Covey asked and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl behind her. Jules had multiple past relationships where the guy was either cheating on her or with her. She also dated some men that only wanted her for sex.

"He isn't a douche bag, and his name is Markus," Jules said and took our empty glasses from in front of us. I tried to think of someone named Markus. I usually knew everybody's name in La Push since it was a _small _town. Then again, Markus could've been from Forks or even somewhere further.

"Markus as in Markus Lonethunder? I thought he married and moved away like... 5 years ago?" Covey gushed and I swore I saw her swoon. That's why I didn't know anyone named Markus. If he had left La Push five years ago then I still would've been in my dark, depressed time. During that time I was emotionless and paid attention to nothing, other than my friendship with Leah.

"Yes the Markus Lonethunder. He moved back, without his wife, just last month. Handsome as ever," Jules blushed. Of course Jules would get a handsome man, she would look completely wrong with someone less than beautiful.

"When are you leaving?" I asked and subconsciously picked at my nails.

"Just gotta get myself cleaned up and I'm off. Don't wait up for me okay girls?" I nodded as did Covey. We both knew better than to stay up waiting for Jules because she would either not end up coming home, or show up with her date and rush to her room.

**-;-;-**

"You excited for tomorrow?" I asked later on in the night. I was laying on my couch upside down, feeling the blood rushing to my face while Covey was sprawled on the ground. We had just finished watching Grease with my siblings, Nait falling asleep before the first song. Kait on the other hand belted her heart out to every song, along with Covey.

"You bet I am. A night with Embry _and _I get to see the Cullen's house," Covey smiled and sat up. I wasn't very excited because Seth was going to be there and I was sure he was going to bug and pester me like always. I had no idea why he payed so much attention to me now, when only a week ago I didn't even exist.

"What's so big about the Cullen's?" I asked and turned right side up before I had no blood left in the rest of my body. The Cullun's used to be like _Voldemort _in _Harry Potter,_ a name never to be spoken. Now, though, it seemed everyone was great friends with these mysterious people. I had only heard the stupid rumors about the Cullen's. I heard they were all secretly allergic to the sun and broke into ugly hives and that was why they were never around in the sun. I also heard they were evil secret agents from Canada, come to make America just as cold and bare. The most ridiculous one was that they were aliens come to steal and turn humans into one of them; that's what happened to Bella Swan.

"They don't have the best rep around here," Covey said and yawned. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 pm, a great time to head downstairs and to bed. We did have a big day ahead of us, and this week had been kinda tiring.

"You ready for bed?" I asked and stretched my legs. Covey nodded and jumped up, yawning again.

**-;-;-**

Darkness enclosed me like fire and smoke. It was weird because I knew I was sleeping and dreaming, but I couldn't force myself to wake up.

I felt a breeze of wind touch my face and I opened my eyes. I was still dreaming because I couldn't be outside. I had fallen asleep with Covey in the bed beside me, not outside deep within the forest. I was dreaming.

And since I was dreaming, I took that chance to look around the forest. If there were a murderer or monster, I couldn't be hurt, because I was in a fictional place. That was the nice thing about dream land; nothing was real.

I heard a twig snap from behind me as I stared off into the distance towards my house. I felt my heart speed up but I told myself not to fear, it wasn't real. How would I be able to get into the forest if it were real?

Then again, both Jules and the twins said I slept walked almost daily. Sometimes they found me standing in the kitchen and sometimes in the backyard. I shivered and wondered if that's what happened.

"Hello?" I half-yelled, my voice shaking slightly. The thing that had snapped the twig behind me whimpered, as though it was a lost puppy. I blew out a sigh of relief, it was just a lost dog... And even if it were a monster, I was dreaming... Right?

I slowly turned around, expecting to see a small puppy, but instead saw a large, sand coloured animal not six feet from where I stood. I almost feel backwards from the sight of this... thing. I took a deep breath and settled myself; I was only dreaming. But then why did this  
all feel so real?

The animal whimpered again and took a small step back, dropping it's large head. It didn't seem dangerous, but then again, looks could be deceiving. I gulped and took a cautious step back. The animals ears flattened against it's head and it slowly crouched to the floor.

It had to be a dream, wild animals didn't just do that. Pets dogs yeah, but this thing was not a pet. It was like a wolf on steroids. But it seemed domesticated. Maybe it was someones pet, I had heard of people keeping wolves as pets.

Before I knew it, words were flying from my mouth.

"Are you lost little guy?" I asked and took a step forward, reaching my hand forward also. The wolf didn't seem to be afraid of my approaching figure, it actually seemed to be excited by it since it's tail was wagging furiously. Didn't I hear somewhere that a wolf's tail wagged for a different reason than dogs... I was going crazy within a dream.

I took another few steps forward until my hand was touching the top of the laying animals head.

"You're not dangerous buddy?" I cooed and slowly patted the wolfs head. It's fur was soft, softer than expected for a wild animal. The wolf started to purr, as though it was a cat, and closed it's large eyes.

I took my hand off it's head for a second, to move it elsewhere, and the wolfs eyes opened. I held back a gasp as I looked at the eyes so familliar, eyes impossible to forget.

**FB**

_My siblings cries and screams were starting to give me a headache. I rocked back and forth on my couch, my fingers pushing in my temples, ad my siblings stood in front of me. Natalando was only crying, while his sister was screaming at the top of her lungs. I wanted to started crying. _

_Where were my parents? I had school the next day and it was already 10 pm, way past my 10 year old bed time. My parents had told me earlier that day that they would be home by eight, and they still weren't home. I felt like screaming with Kastinia. _

_Suddenly, my doorbell rang. At first I couldn't hear it over the screams and cries but the second time it rang, both twins quieted. Their eyes widened and Kastinia broke into a smile. Natalando mouthed the word "momma" and I felt my mouth twitch with a coming smile. They were home. _

_I practically skipped to the door, never wondering why my parents would ring the doorbell when they both had keys. I was too naive to even imagine it wasn't my parents. _

_As I swung the door open, I felt my heart and face fall. The people at the door were not my parents. They were not the older version of my siblings, wearing a black tux and a blue cocktail dress. No, these people were not them. _

_"Is the babysitter here?" the one man on the left asked as he looked me over. He was wearing a brown corduroy suit, his partner wearing the same. _

_"I am the babysitter," I said, quite offended that he would think someone of my age would need to be "sat." The second man gasped, shocked that I was the babysitter; I glared. _

_"Are you Malacia Timber?" the first man asked, pronouncing my name wrong. I crossed my arms around my chest and felt my siblings come and hide behind my legs. _

_"Malactania, yes I am," I said and studied both men. The man on the left was slightly taller than his partner, while also being blond and pale. The other man was quite tanned with a mop of brown hair. The both looked young, maybe early thirties at the most. _

_Both men turned to look at each other, somehow speaking with their eyes, and turned back to me seconds later. The blonde man stepped into my house slowly and grabbed both of the twins hands, leading them further into the house. I was to confused to think of how dangerous it is to allow strangers into your house. _

_After, only me and the brown haired man stood at the door. He looked worried as he crouched down the my height. I bit my lip as he grabbed both my shoulders and looked me straight into my eyes. _

_"There's been an accident." Those words would be etched into my mind forever along with the mans eyes. Brown, light brown, with a thick dark circle around the edge and the pupil. _

**END OF FB**

Those were the exact eyes I was looking into as the wolf looked at me. The flow of memories that came with those eyes hurt to think about but when the wolf closed it's eyes again, all was good.

As I itched the wolf under the chin, I shook out my thoughts of comparison. There was no way this wolf had any connection with Gregory, the man that told me of my parents death. He was a wolf for gods sake.

"Your eyes are just like Greg's," I whispered to the wolf. The wolf cocked it's head to the side, giving me a look of confusion. It was as if it understood me. I paused.

"Greg was the man that told me that a deer jumped out in front of my parents car, making them skid off into the river," I whispered and moved my finger slowly under the animals eyes. The wolf nodded and pushed me with it's snout, as if it was telling me to go on. I gasped again.

"Can you understand me?" I asked. The wolf nodded again and I took a step back out of shock. How the hell could a wolf understand me and answer? I had to be dreaming.

"So if I ask you a yes or no question, you can answer?" I whispered and stepped forward. The wolf nodded again and gave me what looked like a smile. I brushed my fingers along the side of it's face.

"Lets try it then. Are you female?" I asked, already knowing the answer would be no. It was quite easy to tell he was male. The wolf shook it's head.

So this wolf could actually understand me... I was so amazed. I suddenly wrapped my arms around the wolves neck and giggled. The wolf licked my face, making me laugh more.

"You are one strange animal," I whispered into it's ear and kissed the top of it's head. The wolf started to purr again as I patted it's head.

"You need a name big boy." The wolf nodded and I unwrapped myself from it's neck. I looked the wolf over.

"How about Sandy?" I asked and the wolf shook it's head quickly. I giggled again and shook my head also.

"Sandy _is_ a girls name. How about... Sandbag?" I joked. The wolf shook it's head again and nudged me with it's snout.

"You're so picky. Most animals would be fine with whatever name. You're such a princess." That's when it came to me.

"How about Prince? Do you wanna be my Prince Charming?" I whispered and hugged the wolf again. This time the wolf nodded and licked my face again, making a peal of giggle break from my mouth...

**-;-;-**

When the light came through my open window, I awoke. I wasn't sure if Prince was a dream but I would find out. I made him promise to meet up with me the next night, at midnight.

I hoped he was real, for a was already loving my Prince.

**Hope you liked it and please review with love, hate, help and questions! LOVE YOU. Also sorry this chapter sucked, the next will make up for it :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. 06 The Cullen House is No Place for Danc

**A/N Favorite chapter by far. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Please review!**

****

REVIEWREVIEW

**06; The Cullen House is No Place for Dancing**

_"You can observe a lot by just watching."_

~ Yogi Berra

****

-S-

"Where were you last night?" Covey asked and rolled over to look at me. She had just woken up, while I had been awake for a while now. I turned my head to look at her.

I wasn't in bed last night? Did that mean my encounter with that wolf was real? It couldn't be, wolves weren't able to communicate.

"Uh, when?" I asked, still lost in my thoughts. If it had just been a dream, I would've been in bed all night and Covey wouldn't notice me gone. If it had been real, I was fucked in the head.

"I dunno, late-ish. I woke up and you were gone." I shrugged at Covey, truly not knowing how to answer.

"Okay then Sait," Covey laughed and hit me in the face with a pillow. I laughed and sat up, grabbing a pillow and taking my revenge.

Soon we were giggling like crazy, bashing each others faces with pillows and throwing things around. It was like one of those clique movies you see, lame I know.

"Good morning girls," Jules yelled from the top of the stairs. Both Covey and I paused in our fun and looked towards her voice. In Jules's hands were homemade muffins. We both turned to each other, huge smiles gleaming, and raced up the stairs.

"Saity," Kait whined as I pulled up my chair beside her. Covey took the seat beside me, my brother on the other side.

"What Kait?" I asked and bit into my muffin. Jules glared at me for using a rude tone of voice.

"Me and Nait..." she started but I interrupted her,

"Nait and I." Kait rolled her eyes and started over.

"Nait and _I _have a family tree project thing. We need to write long paragraphs about our family members. We don't remember mom and dad though," Kait said, the last part coming out as a whisper. I sighed and held back the tears. It wasn't fair my siblings didn't remember their own parents; it was as though they were imaginary friends.

"I can help you guys out," I said after a while. It wasn't like I could reject helping my siblings, and it would be good for them to leave about our parents.

"Tonight?" Nait asked quietly. I was about to answer "yeah tonight" when I remembered Jacob's birthday thing. I groaned when Covey took my silence for her opportunity to speak.

"Jules, since I'm sure Sait didn't even ask yet, can Sait sleep at my house tonight? It Jake's birthday party at the Cullen house and my brothers friends can drive us home later." Jules pondered it for a bit, fake pondering since I already knew the answer, and spoke.

"Will there be drinking?" she asked. That was just something my aunt was obliged to ask, parental guardian type question. I wasn't sure _what_ would be at this party, but I was sure there _wouldn't _be alcohol. The La Push gang apparently didn't drink at all. And they call themselves teenagers.

"We're going to the Cullen mansion, Jules. You know for a fact Dr. Cullen is a responsable man." Jules smiled shook her head, keeping in laughter I thought, and shrugged.

"Well does my niece even want to go to this bash?" Jules asked and I opened my mouth to speak. Of course Covey got there before me.

"It doesn't matter. Embry is going to be there and Sait said she would do _anything _to get us together." I groaned. I practically did say those words, I couldn't back out of this one.

"You like Embry?" Kait asked with much enthusiasm. Covey blushed and nodded. I groaned again.

"Okay well if that's the case, then have some cake for me girls." With that Jules turned back to the sink and started doing dishes. But of course, Covey was never done.

"Oh and you three can come too, Jake wants everyone there." Both Kait and Nait's faces lit up, smiles beaming from their lips. Great, now my devil siblings would be there.

"Really now? What do you think kids?" Jules asked the twins. They were speechless as they nodded their heads. I groaned once more and pushed away from the table.

"Sait calm down, we won't stay long," Jules said putting her hands up. She could tell I was not excited about this whole thing. I only nodded and then stalked off to the basement.

I could tell this night was going to be a disaster for many reasons.

1. It was a party, something I didn't go to much.

2. It was a party with a whole bunch of people I wasn't particularly friends with.

3. My family would be there, evil siblings included.

4. Embry will probably end up looking at Covey and they'll spend the whole night together, leaving me alone.

5. Seth would be there.

6. I would miss my date with Prince.

**-;-;-**

I sighed and grabbed another carrot stick. Like I guessed, I was alone. Not even my siblings were around to annoy the hell out of me. Weirdly they were hanging around Brett, like he was their big brother or something.

I wasn't positive if Embry had looked at Covey yet, but he dragged her away not a half an hour since we arrived. I could see them talking as I stood at the food table, Embry looking forward while Covey gazed lovingly at him. I turned my gaze away to watch my aunt.

She and Sue were talking, sometimes glancing my direction and frowning. From what I could tell, I was one of the only people alone at the party. I sighed again and slowly crept away from the table. I was heading towards the beautiful staircase, a nice place to sit and people watch.

The one good thing about this party, was the beauty of the Cullen household. It was huge, everything so bright and welcoming. It was old fashioned while at the same time modern. The river you could see from the back window-wall, was a great addition to their already perfect house.

"Your Sait right?" a small girl said as she popped into my view. I guessed I was to caught up in awing at the house to notice her.

"Yeah I am," I mumbled. I had no idea what this girls name was, besides that she was a Cullen, though she seemed to know mine. I sighed and shook her hand once she stuck hers out.

"I'm Alice," she said enthusiastically and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and dropped my hand. The music that was playing in the house suddenly stopped; Alice's smile grew.

"It's karaoke time," Alice whispered and I turned to see a big, burly man standing on a table, about to make a speech. I sighed again.

"Well as we all know, it's my good friend Jacob Black's birthday," he paused as a few "woos" and cheers went through the small crowd. I crossed my arms as he continued. "So before it gets too late, let's all give Jacob some cheer and then start some karaoke!" Everyone cheered, "wooed" and fist pumped. I clapped slowly.

I had no idea why I was invited, because I really didn't fit into this party. My own siblings fit in better than I did. I was pathetic.

I sighed again and finally made it to the stairs once Alice left me. I had an urge to go and explore the upper rooms, but instead sat down and looked forward.

From where I was sitting I could see everything. I could see my aunt and Sue, Jacob and Nessie, all the Cullen's and everyone in the gang. I only couldn't see Brett and my sister. I started to get concerned until I saw her leading him to the karaoke machine. My face flushed with embarrassment. My sister was _not _going to make Brett sing with her, was she? I hid my face.

"Brett and I are going to sing _Summer Nights_," Kait shouted into the microphone and threw the other at Brett. Everyone cheered and clapped, but once they started singing it was quiet.

Throughout the whole song, I didn't move my face out of my hands. This couldn't be happening? Could that party get any worse?

After my sister finished, Sue and Jules stepped onto the stage. They sang Love Shack, along with Billy and Quil Sr, again I died of embarrassment.

"This is horrible," a voice groaned and plopped beside me as Billy and old Quil started singing. I turned to see Leah sitting about a three feet away from me. I didn't say anything back.

"You know, I'm usually the only one alone at these things. Nice to find another loner," Leah said with a laugh. She moved a little closer to me and offered me a chip from the plate she held. I shook my head to her offer.

"I thought I was the only one alone tonight," I said with a nervous laugh. The night was getting even weirder.

"Why are you alone anyways?" Leah asked. I shrugged.

"Well my only friend has herself a boyfriend," I mumbled and motioned towards where Covey and Embry stood in line for karaoke. They were both staring at each other with loving eyes.

"Oh I understand. Guys are stupid?" Leah whispered and started to look at her hand.

"What about you? Why're you alone?" I asked and looked away from her. The adults finally stopped singing and Covey and Embry went up, singing that song from_ High School Musical_.

"I have no friends but had to come to this thing for my mom." Leah's tone was bitter. I nodded and looked forward again. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but us.

"You know we could become friends again," I whispered and looked up at Leah. I saw her lip twitch with a smile, but she shook her head.

"Why would you want to. I stopped talking to you because you were _two_ years younger. I'm a bitch too, not the best friend you could want." I bit my lip and sighed. I also grabbed Leah's hand and laced my fingers through hers. Leah tightened a bit, probably shocked by my action.

"You weren't a bitch before Leah. That Leah has to still be alive." Leah's mouth twitched again with a smile but again shook her head. She let go of my hand and jumped from the staircase. It wasn't long before she was out the front door.

I wasn't alone for long, because soon another Cullen was sitting beside me. It was the big one, the one that had made the speech. I was slightly terrified as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Emmett," he said with a large smile. He didn't look away from my face, his large smile prominent on his face, and I started to feel self consious. I soon felt my face heat up.

Emmett started laughing really hard, probably because of my blush, and finally let go of my hand. I put my face in my hands, to hide it, and turned away from him. Soon he stopped laughing.

"Hey Sait, by the way, you and Sethy boy are up next." With that Emmett left me. I had to think over what he said. Karaoke plus me, me plus Seth... and karaoke. What the _hell_?

I jumped from the stairs and rushed straight towards Seth. Saying I was angry was an understatement, I was pissed beyond belief. Seriously, did he really think I would sing with him?

It was weird I knew exactly where Seth was, as if I had been keeping tabs on him all night. I was pretty sure I hadn't seen him at all that night, but still I knew exactly where he was.

"What the hell Clearwater?" I yelled over the noise. Seth was standing right by the loud speakers, Quil with a small child also there. Seth's eyes widened and he put up his hands.

"Whoa calm down Sait, what did I do?" he yelled back, his tone innocent. My eyes turned into slits and I gritted my teeth.

"You signed us up for karaoke. Seriously Seth, I don't like you so why in hell would I sing with you?" Confusion fell across Seth's face. Why the hell was he confused? Didn't Seth plan for us to sing and somehow become best friends?

"What the hell? Emmett!" Seth yelled and turned to see Emmett standing holding both microphone, laughing so hard.

"Seriously Emmett, why?" Seth asked between clenched teeth. Emmett just shook his head and threw a microphone at Seth and then me. I caught it and immediately wanted it out of my hands.

"Everybody, listen up! Seth and the beautiful Sait are ready to sing American Pie," Emmett shouted to everyone. I sighed of relief that it wasn't a love song, but was soon so embarrassed as everyone started cheering. I could hear my aunt and my sister cheering my name, while Jake and Embry were cheering for Seth. I looked at Covey and saw she felt my pain. I took a deep breath and jumped into the fire.

Luckily, the song wasn't a duet. That way I wasn't heard as much as Seth and his loud voice. People still yelled praises as we reached the slow ending to the great song.

_"They were singing,_  
_bye-bye, miss American pie._

_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_Singin', "this'll be the day that I die."_

The whole time during the last verse I was subconsciously looked at Seth. He was looking back, a small smile on his face. I almost smiled back but shook my head and turned away. Finally the song ended and I ran back to the staircase.

The rest of the night flew by. My family left around 10, Nait complaining about how his twin found a new best friend. The other adults and children left around the same time, leaving only us youths.

By the time midnight came by, I peered out the back window. It was time for me to meet up with Prince. I wondered even if I was here, would my wolf find me. There was only one way to know for certain.

**-Se-**

I had been keeping my eyes on Sait all night, and mostly she didn't leave her spot on the staircase. People would drip by and talk to her once and a while, but mostly she was alone. I wanted to go and sit with her but there were two reasons why I didn't.

One reason was because she didn't like me and so sitting with her wouldn't turn out well. The other reason was because I liked watching her watch everyone else. Seeing Sait so lost on her thoughts was just so beautiful.

Around midnight, Sait hopped from her seat and quickly made her way to the door. No one would notice her leave, other than myself. I quickly turned to Edward and asked what Sait was doing. He read her minds quickly and smirked at me.

"She's going to go see Prince, you have anything to do with this?" I internally smacked myself in the face and hurried out the back door. I seriously didn't think Sait would go meet up with "Prince" because she was at a party. But then again, I didn't know Sait very well.

After I quickly phased, I ran into a place I though Sait would look for me in. It was nice not having anyone in my mind at the moment, since they were all at the party. I was free to think what ever.

"Prince?" Sait whispered once she saw me. I gave her a large, dog smile and stepped forward. Sait laughed, her laugh sounding like bells that would give angels wings. Next thing I knew, her arms were around my neck.

"I didn't think you were real, but this proves it," she whispered into my large ears. I licked my imprints face, making her laugh even more.

I swear, this girl was my everything... and more.

****

A/N Two chapters, plus one other chapters for my other story, in one day is pretty good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Love you all. Also, tell me who you want to hear more about, Brett and Kait, Embry and Covey, Cassandra and Russel. You tell me and I'll be glad to add a bit more about them :D

**REVIEWWWWW  
**


	7. 07 I'm Ready

**A/N Here is the next chapter and let's try to get the reviews up to at least 15 Kay! **  
**LOVE YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, I am soooooo sorry that I've been delaying the updates of both of my stories. It isnot because I am having trouble writing, but my computer has no space left on it so updating is quite a struggle. That is also why spelling and grammer have been bad lately; I've been writing on my Ipod Touch and sending it to myself and then editing it as best as fanfiction will let me. I'm very sorry about all of that!**

**BTW if you want to read the next coming chapters before I put them up, since I usually have them finished week/s before they are posted, PM me and I'll PM you back with the chapter. I warn you though, grammer and spelling will not be checked and the chapter may actually be longer/ more detailed. And if i do that, still please review :)**

**Chapter 07; I'm Ready**

_"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."_

**-S-**

"So Sait, you excited?" Excitement, that was not the correct word I would use for what I was feeling. It was February 1st, day one of semester two. That meant I not only got new classes but new classmates too. Not to mention it was only a month and nine days until I turned sixteen.

"Why would I be?" I answered Covey after a long and dramatic sigh. Covey was just happy about life lately; she was even happy about the exams we finished over a week before. Embry made all the difference in her life. _He _made her smile, _he_ made her laugh. It was quite sick when you thought about it.

"Come on it'll be great! Maybe Brett or someone will be in a class to amuse you?" I had gained a strange friendship with Brett over exams. It probably had to do with the fact that he was over at my house almost daily, always there to play with my sister. It was actually kind of weird, like she was _his_ sister and not my own. At least Brett was nice enough, in a strange way.

"Still I don't want to new classmates, I just got use to my last ones," I whispered to Covey as we made our way to the Gang Cave. Covey rolled her eyes but didn't reply. She knew as well as I did that new classes meant new torments. Not only would the teacher call for "Malactania Timber" causing people to snicker, but I would also have to speak up and correct the teacher, causing heads to turn my way. You'd think by grade eleven and knowing the same people for six years, my skin tone wouldn't be so different.

"Hey Sait, how's Kait?" Brett asked right as we sat down at one of the benches in the secluded hall. Most of the "gang" weren't there yet, probably home and sleeping because of spares. I could be one of those lucky assholes with a spare but I had to many classes to take if I wanted to be a physiologist like my mother.

"She's fine Brett," I answered with a sigh. Sometimes I wondered if anyone from that group even wanted me around. It seemed that they only kept me around because I had no where else to go. I sighed again and laid my head back against the wall.

"Does she ask about me?" Brett asked and I turned to look at him. I was about to answer when I saw Seth sitting beside him, his eyes boring into mine. I quickly looked away from Seth's brown eyes and noticed he had cut his hair. I had to admit he looked better with less hair.

"Sait?" Brett asked and shook me out of my thoughts. I blinked a couple times and focused on Brett, quickly remembering and answering his question.

"Yeah all the time," I whispered and looked forward, making sure not to look at Seth again. I heard Brett mutter something but didn't feel the need to find out. I sighed again and pulled out my time table.

P01: Social Studies/ History 20-1  
P02: Chemistry 20  
P03: Math 20P  
P04: Physiology 25

As I looked it over I noticed only physiology would be a fun class. Every other class I would just sit there, bored out of my mind. You could say I was smart, not just average smart but very smart. I didn't need to try to get high 80s or even 90s. Math was the one class that I didn't even need to listen to the teacher to be able to get perfect marks.

"Hey is that your timetable?" Embry asked and snatched it from me. I rolled my eyes as everyone crowded around to see what classes I had. I didn't get why the younger kids would be interested, there was no way they'd be in my class.

"Smart ass," Quil muttered under his breath and passed the paper back. Seth was smiling smugly as he went back and sat down. I couldn't help and had to open my mouth.

"What's that look for Seth?" I asked. Seth only shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Cough it up Clearwater," I growled and plopped myself down beside me. Eric and Russel both "oooed" from behind me.

"We both have physiology together. That's it," Seth said smiling. I made a disgusted noise which probably wasn't heard because the bell rang at the same time.

**-;-;-**

"What's the rush Jules?" I asked later on that evening. Jules was quickly straightening up the house, dusting and vacuuming. I could also smell a delicious meal in the oven.

"We're having some guests over for dinner. I thought I told you that yesterday," my aunt said quickly. I plopped myself down on the couch and tried to remember hearing about dinner.

"You didn't tell me that," I mumbled just as Kait and Nait walked into the living room. Kait was in a summer dress that looked adorable on her, her long brown hair in one braid going down her back. I guessed Brett was coming over.

"The Clearwaters' are coming over and since you have friends coming over, I get Brett," Kait quickly explained and jumped down on the couch beside me. I groaned and slammed my head against the back of the sofa. I already had to spend one hour and a half with Seth for the rest of the year, I didn't need to see him anywhere else.

"You have a little crush huh sis?" I teased Kait and pushed her over. Her face scrunched up and she pushed mr back.

"He is _not_ my crush," Kait growled between clenched teeth. I laughed and slowly got up from the couch, just as the doorbell rang.

"Can someone get that!" Jules yelled from the kitchen. Kait jumped quickly, so I decided she could get the door.

Within seconds, three voices filled my house. _Let chaos begin_, I thought and slowly made my way to the doorway. Nait and Kait were showing Sue where to put her coat while Leah and Seth just stood there. I sighed once more and approached them.

**-Se-**

My blond angel slowly approached my sister and I, a look of annoyance stuck on her face. I guessed she was still going with the "I don't like you, Seth" act.

"Come in and make yourself at home," Sait said with fake enthusiasm. Leah nodded and walked further into the house. Sue also did the same, Sait's siblings following. I just stood there, waiting for Sait to move before I did.

"Come in Seth," Sait said, all fake joy drained from her voice. I decided to be stubborn and shook my head.

"Not until I know I'm welcomed," I said with a sly smile on my lips. Sait rolled her eyes and turned her back on me, walking away. •••Well that didn't work, I thought. Sait was supposed to say something back to me and we were supposed to have an actual conversation.

The only time Sait ever talked to me was when I was Prince. Even then, I couldn't say anything back to her because I was a wolf.

I slowly followed Sait into her house, quite sad that our conversation didn't keep going. Just then the doorbell rang again, making Sait jump. I laughed and turned back around the answer the door; Sait was right behind me.

I knew it was Brett before I opened the door. It was so strange that Brett had imprinted on _my _imprints little sister. I wasn't saying it was wrong either; Brett was only 12, four years older than Kait. They were just the best of friends.

"Hey Brett," I said cheerly and slapped my brother-in-law-to-be on the back. Brett gave me a small hello, also said hello to Sait, and rushed to find his imprint. I followed him into the kitchen.

The thing that worried me, about both Brett and I imprinting in siblings, was the fact that it didn't happen much. Claire had an older sister, but none of us found a soul mate in her. In the legends we could imprint on sisters, but it meant something. It usually meant that family was broken and needed the comfort of an imprint, or it meant the family was in danger.

**-;-;-**

"I'm gonna go to bed now, I have a test tomorrow," Sait said quietly and slipped out of the living room. No one else noticed her leave, just as no one had noticed Leah leave for patrol. Everyone was just caught up in their own world, Brett and the twins playing hide and seek and my mom and Jules talking. I noticed Sait leave though, reminding me of the time.

_9:00 pm on a Monday. _

This was the time Sait and "Prince" decided to meet. It worked for her because it was an hour before her siblings bed time and it worked for me because no one had patrol at this time.

Once I heard Sait's window slowly open, I quickly left the house silently. Monday's were my favorite day of the week, getting to hear Sait talk to me about everything. I found out so much from our hour long talks. I found out about Sait's friends, her siblings, her aunt. I found out she missed Leah and that she should miss Paige, but doesn't. She also talked about me each Monday, not a hate talk too.

The one subject that never came up, though, was Sait's parents. When we were deciding which day to meet, she suggested Sunday, but muttered to herself about "Graveyard day." I had tried to get her to explain, but she wouldn't say a word. It was like Sait's parents were an untold story, always at the back of the bookshelf.

Finally I made it to the forest and once I got my clothes off, I let the sensation overcome me. All us wolves described phasing different. Some if us said they got very hot, saw red and felt like they were a volcano exploding. All I felt was a calmness floating over me. Sometimes it would feel like I was a bird flying free and other times it felt like I was slowly falling through the water. All in all, it was a nice calm feeling.

Sam said it was because my great grandfather, was a part of the last pack. I had no idea what that had to do with anything, but I just let it go.

As I stretched out my long back legs, I listened for Sait. Another thing I was known for was my great hearing. Best out of both packs. I smiled as I heard my imprint, about half a mile west of where I stood.

I started running at a fast pace, excited to see my love, and was soon within normal hearing of Sait. Once Sait saw me, I started wagging my tail and skipped forward. Like always, Sait looked surprised to see me. It was like she wasn't expecting to see me there, like I wasn't real.

"Prince," Sait sighed into my fur as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help and let out a rumble, making Sait giggle.

"I've always wanted a dog, Prince. But I couldn't cause my mom was allergic. I kinda gave up on the idea once I moved here." I perked up my ears and cocked my head to the side, the universal signal for confusion. That was probably the most Sait had ever said of her parents. I was wondering if it was just a slip of the tongue or...

"Yes Prince, I'm going to tell you about my parents tonight," Sait whispered and then slipped down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. I laid down with her, curling around her small body.

I waited for her to start, knowing this was probably a hard subject to talk about. It was hard for me to just talk about Harry, and that was just one parent. After a minute, Sait fell back into my fur and took a deep breath.

"I feel like I'm talking to a therapist," Sait started with a laugh, "My parents died about six years ago, a month and six days away actually. I was twelve and the twins were two. It was their anniversary so they went out for dinner. I was mature enough to stay at home and watch the twins, so we didn't get a babysitter. They were supposed to be home by eight but they weren't. Instead a deer jumped in front of their car and they skidded into the river, like I told you before. I never told you that their bodies were never found though. I never saw my parents again." Sait stopped and took another deep breath, her throat making a tearful sound, but she sighed it away and continued.

"My mom and dad, they were the best parents I could ever get. Dad was tall and mom was only an inch taller than I am now. They looked just like Kait and Nait, brown hair and striking green eyes. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a physiologist. I miss them both, a lot. I told myself I'm not gonna cry this year," Sait whispered the last sentence and buried her head into my fur. I licked her face and whined for her not to cry. How I wished I could talk to her right then, comfort and tell her it's alright.

After about five minutes, Sait sat back up and wiped at her eyes. I picked my head up and looked at her, making sure she was finished crying.

"Sorry about that Prince. The subject isn't the easiest to talk about," Sait whispered with a small smile on her face. I gave her a large smile back, making her giggle.

"Oh Prince, I love you," Sait said in between giggles and threw her arms around my neck. Again I let out a rumble.

"Prince, you know what is kinda stupid?You would think I would be nice to Seth, since he lost Harry just like I lost my parents. Sometimes I think I'm to harsh to him, but I dunno." My wolf smile came back as Sait mentioned my name, just like every other Monday. Sait pushed my head and giggled again.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with Seth. You always smile when his name..." Sait started but was interrupted as a howl shot through the air. It was Sam howling, but it wasn't just for his pack. I stood up quickly and brought Sait up by her hood. Sait's eyes widened and she shook. I whimpered and motioned for her to get on my back. There was no way she was walking home alone.

_Sam thank you? _Jacob said to Sam as he popped into my head. Jacob paused, probably listening to Sam's reply just as Quil popped into my head.

_What's happening?_ Quil asked quickly and then laughed as he saw that Sait was on my back, as though I was a horse. Soon her house came into view.

"Bye my Prince, be careful," Sait whispered and kissed my large head. I licked her back and nodded, of course I'd be careful. I stood back and watched as Sait climbed into her room through the window. I could still hear Sue and Jules talking, although it was hard to hear over Kait's yelling her goodbyes to Brett.

_Seth listen to me, did you just hear what I said?_ Jacob asked angrily. I started running towards him, yelling I'm sorry over and over in my head.

_It's fine kid, but there's a vamp in the area, we wouldn't know if it wasn't for Alice. She was watching him, and his future disappeared so his mingling with us. He has no scent, _Jacob said quickly and remembered the description Alice gave him.

_N_o _scent, seriously?_ Embry exclaimed as he phased in. Of course his thoughts were on what him and Covey had been up to that night.

_Alice said he does have a slight smell, but not liked you'd expect. Instead of the bleach, burning smell, his scent is calming. Kind of like when you phase, Seth_, Jacob said calmly and then talked to Sam some more. It really sucked not being able to hear Sam and the others.

_What're we gonna do about this leech? _Leah hissed and took her place at Jacob's side. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

_We'll have to see what he does and work from there._

**I'm so sorry I haven't been a good author lately and fulfilling your guys minds with intriguing, relatable, interesting chapters. I want to give an excuse, but really I'm just depressed. Everything is happening to fast in real life and in both my stories, and I hate it :( Please review, although you don't have to and I will understand if you don't. I love you all and will update as fast as school (ughh) and my computer permits. I love you and that is all I'm going to say before I go into detail about why life sucks and how the highlight of my past month has been being chased by the police... Okay enough, goodbye!**

**Love you and please review!**


	8. 08 Closer

**A/N So here is the next chapter, up a little later than I planned but I tried. I hope you enjoy this chapter, you get to see it from a new POV :D**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile I would love for you to do so please check it out and vote ! :)**

**REVIEW **

**Chapter 8; Closer**

_"Resistance is thought transformed into feeling. Change the thought that creates resistance, and there is no more resistance."_

~ Robert Conklin

**-Se-**

Days went by with no sign of the scentless vampire. Then again, he was scentless so he was bond to be good at hiding.

That's what worried us all, the fact that we wouldn't be able to detect him. For all we knew he could be sneaking into our houses at night plotting out deaths. I shivered at the thought and turned my attention to my alpha and the vamps' deep talk.

"So what's this bloodsuckers name, Alice?" Jacob asked and threw his feet up onto the coffee table. Nessie proceeded to slap her wolfs arm and lay her hand there. Jacob shook his head with laughter, probably from something Ness was showing him.

"Everyone just calls him Dickson, probably his last name," Edward answered for his sister as he walked into the room, and opened his arms for Nessie to jump into.

We were at the Cullen mansion at the moment, discussing the recent news about the new danger to the area. The Cullens' somehow knew quite a bit about "Dickson" while us wolves knew nothing. I didn't even know what I was doing at the Cullen house, since Jacob could show me everything later.

"We found Dickson about four years ago when we were up in Canada on a hunt. Well really, Dickson found us. He wasn't wild then and you could tell his from his eyes he was trying to convert to our diet. He's quite a strange fellow, really. Lost almost, as though he couldn't quite understand what was happening," Edward said in a daze as his daughter pressed her hand against his cheek.

"That's very true Nessie," Edward whispered to his daughter after her hand left his face. Edward looked up at us. "Nessie just reminded us that Alice can't see her kind either, so maybe Dickson isn't even in town."

That fact didn't make me feel any better. Sure, Dickson could possibly be else where but then again the Cullens' seemed to bring in the vamps as though they were the _Pied Piper _themselves.

Nessie's face scrunched up in frustration as she pressed her hand into her father's face with more pressure.

"Why would he be after you Ness," Edward whispered with a laugh. She frowned and jumped back onto Jake's lap, her landing silent.

"Because I'm special!" Ness shouted with a giggle and hid her face into Jacob's chest. Jake laughed with his imprint and whispered into her ear; I didn't bother listening.

"Eddie-Boy, you said Dickson was trying out your diet. So is he really a threat?" I asked and laid my head back onto the couch. Edward laughed and slowly sat down beside me.

"When are you going to learn that vampires are _always_ dangerous?" Edward asked just as Bella walked in.

"He's never going to, I didn't did I?" Bella asked and jumped onto her lovers lap, laying a small kiss on his lips. Did they seriously have to act like that there?

"Sorry Seth! How's Sait?" Bella asked after one glance at my face. Luckily she knew how to make things better, bring up Sait. Although, from my imprint connection, I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Her birthday is on Tuesday," I said and faked a smile. Her birthday being less than a week away meant the anniversary of her parents death was even sooner. That was probably why I felt her being depressed. You know being "her" Prince really helped for me to find out more about her. Like her birthday, something that I wouldn't have known, except she was complaining about it to a large wolf.

"Are we going to throw her a party?" Alice asked, her whole face lighting up at the thought.

"No! She doesn't like her birthday, no one is even supposed to know about it," I said quickly as I shook my head. Alice's face immediately dropped.

"Let me help you get her a gift then," Alice said, her voice kind of ticked off. Even with how much I longed to get Sait a gift, I wouldn't. To Sait, her birthday was more of an omen than a party.

"I'm not supposed to know about her birthday, Alice. What am I supposed to do? Buy her a present and be like, 'I saw this and thought of you, so I bought it?' Yeah right. Oh and I forgot, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Seth," Edward said calmly. My head shot up from the ground I was looking at. Edward chuckled and gave his wife one kiss before standing up. Motioning for me to follow, Edward walked outside.

Explain please, I thought to Edward, still to shocked to use my mouth. Edward chuckled again and leaned against a giant rock that sat beside the river.

"Sait doesn't hate you, though she doesn't particularly like you either," Edward said with another one of his chuckles. I growled and motioned for him to continue.

"At Jake's party, when you both sang, she was enjoying herself. Part of her brain, what she thinks to be her logical part but is actually her biased part, was angry that she had to be near you. The other part, her logic, was quite content standing next to you. Even _enjoying_ your company." I felt a large smile cross my face. So I was right all along, she never hated me.

So you're sure she was pretending or something? I asked as we started to walk back inside. Edward scoffed.

"Yes, because a _human _would pretend to herself that she enjoys your company, while at the same time wanting to hate you. Most people don't think that someone who can read their mind is in the room." I rolled my eyes at Edward and slammed down onto the couch. Nessie giggled and reached out to touch my cheek.

Even though I had known Nessie since birth, it was still shocking to see her memories and thoughts flow into my own. This time was no different.

As Nessie's small, warm hand made contact with my skin, I was blinded. I couldn't see the Cullen furniture that was in front of me, nor could I hear Edward and Jacob's small talk. All I saw was what Nessie wanted me to see. This time, she showed me a couple images of Sait she had from Jacob's party. Even seeing her through Nessie's memories made me feel overly happy.

The next image Nessie showed me was Sam and Emily, the love and adoretion she could clearly see between them. With that image came the question "were Sait and I ever going to be like that?"

Nessie quickly gave my vision back and I nodded to her. I wasn't positive if Sait and I would ever be like that, but most imprinted couples did. It was natural.

"Why aren't you like that now?" Nessie asked, her little voice sounding very aged. She wasn't even one yet, though because of the vampire in her she was very advanced. With the size of a five year old, Nessie also held the brain of a graduated honours student. She made me feel stupid half the time.

"Because, she doesn't really like me right now," I said and Nessie glared at me, her silent sign of telling me to continue. "But someday, kay kid?"

"Fine," Nessie said and crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob growled quietly at me, probably for upsetting his imprint. I sighed and stood up, seriously not in the mood to deal with moody imprints.

"I'm out, lunch is gonna be over soon," I said with a stretch. Since it was in the middle of the week, a Wednesday, I was supposed to be at school. Luckily for both Jacob and I, we had a spare before lunch because we didn't have to take Tribal Studies. Oh the joy of being a wolf.

"You have to go too Jacob," Nessie said with her arms still crossed. Jacob frowned and slammed his head down on the couch.

"Aw c'mon Ness, can't I spend the afternoon with you? I could take you to the beach?" I didn't wait to hear Nessie's reaction for I was already running out the door.

**-S-**

"So tell me again why we aren't hanging with your boyfriend and his friends again?" I asked as Covey dragged me into the cafeteria where we solemly ate anymore. Before the whole Paige situation, the four of us sat at the furthest table towards the back. Now, the cafeteria was like foregien territory.

"Because I need to talk to you about things and those boys have dog ears." I didn't bother replying to Covey as she dragged me towards our old table. From what I could see, the table was empty besides Tasha and her boyfriend.

"So you're going to tell me these things in a cafeteria of people? Makes _a lot _more sense," I said sarcastically as I threw myself down on a chair. It felt weird sitting in a chair, instead of the broken tables we sat on in the "gang cave."

"Dog ears, Sait," Covey said and pointed to her ears. Seriously, Covey was a quite questionable person but then again aren't we all.

I wasn't complaining about not being with the Gang, but it felt weird not being there. Sitting with them, besides Seth, made me feel at home in a way. Safe, secure and... well the way I felt with Prince. It was nice, but weird also.

"I lost it," Covey said quietly, disrupting my thoughts. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw practically fell off. I blinked a couple times and thought it over again. My best friend lost her virginity, oh my _god._

"Seriously?" I choked out and Covey blushed. I was happy for Covey because I was sure she wasn't going to regret giving herself to Embry. I swear if true love was real, then they were made for each other.

"It hurts Sait," Covey whispered and then let out a girlish giggle. I let out a sigh, were we really becoming _thos_e girls?

"I don't think I need to worry about that for a long time Cove." I wasn't lying, I truly didn't need to worry about the pain of sex for a long time. Between school, watching my siblings, seeing Prince and sulking at a graveyard, I had no time to even think about sex. Not to mention there was no one who showed even a hint of interest in me.

Covey stayed silent and pressed her lips into a straight line. I knew she disapproved of what I said and what I was thinking, but she didn't say anything. She knew better than to anger me so close to March the Fourth.

"You said before you had 'things' to talk to me about. What else is there?" I asked when I remembered what Covey had told me early.

"The dates coming up soon," Covey whispered and looked up at me through her long eyelashes. I felt my eyes water but I took a deep breath to keep them down.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a shrug. Covey shrugged back, slightly mocking me. I decided to continue talk. "You would think I'd be excited to be turning sixteen huh?"

Covey gave me a look of disapproval. "You know what I mean Sait. It's been six years now," Covey whispered and again I felt my eyes water.

"I know Covey. Six, fucking, years," I growled and then let my head fall onto the cafeteria table. Six years I had been without parents and even then I still wanted to cry at every thought of them.

"Have you ever thought of talking to someone about them Sait?" Covey whisperer and I shot my head up. Did Jules put her up to this, I thought. Jules had always been trying to get me to talk to people about my feelings, therapists and what not. I laughed at her.

"I don't mean like a phycyatrist, but like I dunno... someone else!" Covey half-yelled and put her hands up. I blinked my eyes at her, did she expect me to go tell all my problems to people?

"Like who Covey?" I growled and grabbed at the end of my sleeves. I seriously wanted to change the subject right then and there.

"Ugh! I dunno Sait. I'm sorry, it's just always around this time of the year you aren't Sait. I worry about you," Covey whispered the last part. It was true that I acted differently, it was just that it was hard to be "Sait Timber" at that time because all I was thinking about were the memories of being "Malactania Marie Timber."

"It's fine really. This week will end and I'll be back to myself," I said and faked a smile. Covey gave me one back, hers unsure. I took that moment to stand up.

"I'm gonna head to class early today, see you later?" I asked Covey as I pushed in my chair. She just nodded back and bit her bottom lip...

**-C-**

As Sait walked away from the table, I laid back in my seat. I really was worried about her; she was my best friend for gods sake. I just didn't like the way she seemed to act whenever the date was approaching, but I guess I could understand. Losing both parents is a big deal and I'm sure if any of my siblings or parents were to die, I would be devastated. Or if I lost Embry, that would just not be livable.

"Covey?" I heard Tasha whispered from across the table. She was sitting with her boyfriend who was occupied with some type of homework. I was confused, I hadn't talked to Tasha for months.

"Yeah?" I asked and moved my chair closer to her. Her boyfriend, I think his name was Dakoda, looked up and smiled at me only to go straight back to work.

"It's Sait's birthday soon isn't it?" Tasha said quietly, but then again her voice was always quiet.

"Yeah it's that time again," I replied with a sigh. Tasha knew how different Sait became around this time of the year, we all did.

"How's she doing?" It was nice to know Tasha still cared.

"Pretty good considering."

"Considering," Tasha agreed with a nod. Just a year ago had been Sait's worst year. I had remembered Sam Uley coming up to us with Sait in his arms. He found her fast asleep at her parents grave, snow and frost covering her face. It had been bad. I really hoped this year wouldn't be a repeat.

You know, I had hoped that one of the boys imprinting on my best friend would do her good. Make her happier and save her from the misery she lived in, but Sait just had to ignore Seth. She pretended from time to time that Seth didn't exist, but weirdly he seemed fine with it. I wasn't fine with it though. That had been another thing I wanted to talk to Sait about; Seth. Of course, being me, I chickened out and instead talked about "the date."

I knew Sait didn't actually hate Seth, she just wanted to hate him. I understood that Seth tourchered her with name calling when we were younger, but he change. God, he thought Sait was the best thing on earth now. I just wished Sait would give into the imprint.

I sighed and pushed out my chair, giving Tasha and her boyfriend a quick goodbye before leaving the cafeteria. As I pushed through the doors quickly I paused and stepped back in. That was not what I saw, I thought and looked through the window in the door. Weirdly, Sait and Seth were standing in the hall outside of the doors, talking. Actually talking... What was going on with the world?

**Please review and look on my page for the poll :)**


	9. 09 Yes, Even Stars Break

**Okay, okay, I know this chapter is short, but it was one of those chapters that would be awkward to keep going. I liked where it ended. Anyways, next chapter will be up ASAP. Love you and review!**

**08; Yes, Even Stars Break (Time for Change)**

"_When you find peace within yourself, you become the kind of person who can live at peace with others."_

~ Peace Pilgrim

**-S-**

As I left the cafeteria, taking deep breaths to keep down the tears, I saw Seth walk in through the doors leading outside. He looked both happy and confused, until he saw me paused in the doorway. His expression immediately changed into one I couldn't recognize, which slowly morphed into a neutral stare.

As Seth turned to look away from me, his name escaped my mouth. I shut it quickly, feeling the need to slap myself for betraying my own self. I walked forward to where Seth was paused, waiting for my reason for calling him to become known.

"Never in my life has Sait Timber called out my name," Seth said, a smirk front and center on his face. I bit my top and bottom lip, my mouth forming a straight line.

"Well... yeah. I... uh, wanted to say... hi?" I stuttered, trying to find the right words, which made my statement come out as a question.

"Hello," Seth laughed back, his right hand waving in a small circle. I chuckled nervously and placed my hand on the back of my neck.

My talk with Prince had got me thinking. I had treated Seth like a piece of crap, even if he did deserve it... No, he didn't. Sure he was a jerk before, but that was before. People could change, right? Look at me; I changed from Malactania Marie Timber into Sait Timber in a matter of days. Seth could've changed in the years we had no contact.

"Is that really what you called me over for Sait? Really?" Seth asked, his deep eyes staring into my own, that unknown expression still lining them.

"Well, and I wanted to say... sorry?" I asked, taking a deep breath afterwards. It was done; I couldn't take it back now. Weirdly, the words didn't feel like fire, but instead it was as if I had poured water over some unknown fire that had been residing in my throat.

"For what? I should be saying sorry," Seth mumbled, his eyes shimmering as he looked down at the floor. I could see a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"I was talking to Pr... Jules and I dunno, she just made me see the light?" I asked, almost saying Prince and giving away my disguise of sanity. I had to wonder why everything I said was coming out as a question.

"He... I mean she did?" Seth asked. I didn't notice his mistake at genders, probably because Jules was actually a disguise for my big, male wolf friend.

"Yeah," I coughed out and looked down at the floor again. An awkward silence filled the air, and I couldn't help but glance up at Seth again. He was looking down at me, a large smile matching the happiness in his eyes.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" I asked and raised my eyebrow at the boy. Seth shrugged, his eyes and emotion turning neutral again.

"So, friends?" Seth asked and stuck out his hand. I was taken aback. Did I want to be his _friend_? I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

"How about neutral territory?" I asked and stuck my hand into Seth's. I felt a jolt of electricity flow through his hand and into my own, as though Seth has just rubbed up against some balloons moments before. I ignored it and focused on the boy's strange excess heat.

"What, like Canada?" Seth said with a laugh as he shook my hand. I laughed back and shook my head.

"Not really, but okay."

* * *

"Dude, dude, _dude_!" Covey squeaked as I met her outside the school before going home. I was confused by her overly excited attitude.

"Dude, dude, _what_?" I asked, my tone being ruder than I had wanted it too. Covey didn't seem to notice my tone and instead jumped happily around me in circles. I was actually kind of frightened.

"You. Seth. Talking!" Covey said as a large smile spread across her face. I slapped my forehead with the back of my hand. She must've seen Seth and I's conversation before the end of lunch. Did she ever take that the wrong way?

"We aren't friends if that's what your thinking, Cove," I said with a laugh. Covey's optimistic face fell, a frown replacing her smile. "But we're neutral right now. Maybe we'll be friends later?"

"Seriously?" Covey's happiness was back once again. I rolled my eyes and felt a presence behind me; my heart stuttered a little. What the hell?

"Hello Seth," I said, a small smile growing on my face; I brushed it away before it was seen. I turned around to find Seth standing behind me.

"Do you want a walk home neutral land?" Seth teased. I looked up at Seth, rolling my eyes.

"It's neutral territory dork. And no, I'm able to walk home myself," I teased back and suddenly felt Covey disappear from behind me.

"Same thing. And 'course you can, but I'm going that way so why don't we walk together?" Seth's eyes sparkled and I felt my heart stutter again; I was going to have to get that checked out.

"Hmm, sure. Why not?" I said with a shrug. Seth's face broke out into such a bright happiness that I almost had to shield my eyes, but he quickly grabbed his neutral expression to take its place again.

Instead of talking the whole three blocks like I thought Seth would, we both stayed silent. Not an awkward silence, but a thoughtful silence. We were both too absorbed with our thoughts to talk.

As we walked, I thought about Saturday and what that day would bring. It would bring tears, I knew that for sure. But as for what else would happen, I couldn't be sure. Six years without my parents was a long time, and I had grown more as each year passed. I hoped that that year I would be strong enough to hold myself together, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sait? My house is here," Seth whispered from behind me. I paused and slowly turned around, only to see Seth stopped in front of his pathway to his house.

"Well my house is that way," I stated and pointed my thumb in the direction of my house. I was confused.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your neutral territory?" Seth asked with a laugh. I pressed my lips into a tight line and teased Seth by looking towards my house and then back to Seth.

"I _guess_ I should," I joked and stepped forward, holding my hand out to shake him goodbye. Seth raised his eyebrow at me and grabbed my hand. That same electric shock was there, but this time I barely noticed it. That might of been because Seth had pulled me into a hug, scaring the shit out of me.

"Isn't this how they say goodbye in Canada?" Seth asked with a laugh. I was about to object about the hug, but seriously couldn't once I noticed how warm I was wrapped in this boys arms. I didn't want to let go.

"I'm not so sure about that," I joked and took a deep breath. Seth smelt like something I couldn't put my finger on. Fire, trees, rain... musk. It was a delicious smell.

Too soon, Seth pushed me out of his arms. As the late winter air hit my body, I wished to be back in Seth's arms. Wow, I never saw the day when I'd want to be in Seth's arms.

"What're you doing on Saturday?" Seth asked before he started to walk towards his house. I felt my face fall and bit my bottom lip. Saturday, I was crying myself to sleep.

"I'm busy," I half-lied. I truly wasn't doing anything Saturday, but it was that one day that I wouldn't be Sait... I wouldn't even be Malactania. I would be a shell of a human, the soul dying somewhere else.

"Oh, well I guess if your busy you wouldn't want to come to the Cullen's for dinner," Seth mumbled and looked down. He looked so sad.

_Dinner wasn't the whole day_, a voice in my head said. _And wouldn't your parents want you to have fun, not sulk?_

"I can do dinner," I whispered, part of me felt as though I was betraying my parents while, the other was rejoicing that I was changing. Change was good; change meant I was growing stronger.

"Really?" Seth's face lit up again, "Well they actually said I could only bring a friend... not a neutral territory."

What I said next I swore I would later regret.

"Well consider us friends."

**This is going to be a slightly long AN because I have some things to say. If you also read Humans, then you don't really have to read this. **

**First: AHHHHH SETH AND SAIT ARE FRIENDS. AHH. Anyways, what do you think? There Saturday is the next chapter, and after that I think there will be two or three chapters plus an epilogue. So four to five chapters left D:**

**Second: I have a poll I would love you to answer regarding my next story/ies**

**Question**

**After my stories Humans and Same Games finish do you think I should?**

**Options**

**1) Do a sequel for one of my previous stories.**

**2) Redo my story: You Left, Your Problem.**

**3) Start an entirely new story**

**Details on each section can be seen on my profile or you can just ask **

**me in a review or PM.**

**BTW so far people like a mixture of a sequel to Humans and a new story. If you want details about this, PM me or leave a review. **

**Lastly, PLEASE never give up on life ! I was servely depressed these past two months and I have decided to change my ways and move past it. PLEASE IF YOU FEEL THAT LIFE IS TOO BIG OF A BITCH don't give up. Life gets better! Believe it. **

**This authors note is DONE! REVIEWEWWW**


	10. 10 Come What May

**A/N AH SORRY. Now that I have said my apologies (I really truly am sorry) I would like to give you some news. Good news first? Nah, I'll give you the bad new. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, but an epilogue will be up shortly! Good news, my newest story will be up by the end of November :)**

**ENJOY CHAPTER TEN AND REVIEW.**

**10; Come What May**

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." _~ Morrie Schwartz

**-S-**

_"Momma! Dada?" a young girl screamed from her crib. She was alone in a dark room, the silence deafening to her small ears._

_I wanted to tell her she was okay, that she was safe. I wanted to hold her in my arms._

_As I walked closer to the small infant, I saw that she wasn't an infant at all. She was actually a ten year old me, screaming for her lost parents..._

I woke up with cold sweat covering my forehead, my whole body shaking from the cold, and my heart beating rapidly. I looked around my small room; first noticing my window was wide open and then noticing my siblings were already out of bed. I mentally wondered what time it was, Kait and Nait usually slept past noon on Saturdays. That's when it hit me.

It was the marking day of being without my parents for six years. That realization hit me like a semi trunk, making my heart fall down deeper into my chest and pricking my tear duct.

But I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't.

I stumbled to the bathroom, checking the clock on the wall to see it was 9, and hopped into the shower. The scolding water felt good on my body, even if it did burn a little.

I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, something that happened a little too soon for my liking. I wished I could just stay in there all day…

HJKLD

"Hey mom, hey dad," I whispered as I crouched down beside their grave. The cemetery wasn't very crowded, which made it a lot easier to talk to my parents.

"It's been six years now," I continued, "And I wish you could be here. Nait... Natalando and Kastinia are growing up to be perfect kids. I wish you could see them, could see me. We've all grown so much. It's been hard though, that is, to grow up without you guys. But we've made it. Six years and we're still going strong." I felt tears running down my face as I thought about my parents. I quickly blinked them away, composing myself before I continued again.

"But sometimes I think, maybe you guys left for a reason. Like, if you were still here I would've never met Covey. I wouldn't be who I am, I guess.

"I still wish you were here though," The last part came out as a whisper, the words barely heard by my own ears. But somehow Seth's ears had hears them too.

"I wish my dad was here too." My eyes widened and I jumped up, only to see Seth standing behind me. His face was filled with sorrow, as though he felt my pain.

_Well he lost a parent too, dumbo_, I thought to myself. Of course Seth would know how I felt, he probably felt the same too.

"Sorry I was eavesdropping, I just came by and saw you here..." Seth mumbled and stuck his hands into his sweater pockets. I brushed face off quickly, shrugging a reply to Seth.

The next couple of seconds were spent in an awkward silence. Seth was looking at the ground, daisies in his hand, while I was looking at him.

Ever since the whole "friends" thing happened between us, the two of us had been spending a lot of time together. We walked to and from school together and also hung out in the one class we shared; I was getting to enjoy the kids company.

So as Seth and I stood in the graveyard, I didn't mind him being there. It was almost soothing... Almost.

"When are we going to the Cullen's?" I whispered and stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants. Seth's head snapped up, a look of surprise and utter happiness captivating his face.

"You still wanna go?" he asked. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"Of course. Now what're the flowers for?" I asked and pointed to the wilted daisies in his hands.

"I brought them for your parents. They aren't the best flowers but the were all I could get this early in the year," Seth mumbled and my heart skipped a beat. Seth got flowers for my parents? My eyes filled with tears to know he would get someone he never met flowers. My view on Seth had just brightened by 100%.

"You got them flowers. Why would you do that?" I croaked and wiped at my eyes so the tears wouldn't flow. Seth's eyes softened and he brought me in for a hug.

"Friends care for each other. And I want your parents to know I'm a good guy," Seth whispered and pet my head. I laid my head against his warm chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Seth really was a good guy.

"I'm pretty sure they know it now," I whispered and tilted my head to look up at the boy. He was looking down at me, his eyes studying me. It was as though he was contemplating doing something. My heart skipped a beat.

"So... Do you think they'd be fine if I brought you to the Cullen's as my... date?" Seth asked and bit his lip as he waited for an answer. I couldn't say no to the boy, he had hit my heart with his arrow the minute he cared about my parents.

"Ask them your self," I whispered and motioned to their grave. Seth's face lit up and he skipped down to their graves, kneeling beside the stone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Timber, I would like to know if I could take your daughter to dinner as my date," he whispered as he placed his flowers down on the tombstone. After a couple seconds of waiting, I walked slowly up to Seth and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"They said yes," Seth whispered and turned his head to look at me. His face was sullen as he looked into my eyes, as if he was expecting me to reject him. I seriously couldn't, even if I had wanted too. Seth had me under his trance.

"Okay," I whispered and crouched down beside him. Seth's eyes sparkled as he looked at me, his brown eyes so familiar...

**-Se-**

"Welcome Sait!" Alice greeted cheerfully as Sait and I entered the Cullen household. The house was filled with the scent of the cooking food. I was almost immune to the Cullen bleachy scent... almost. It was kind of just some kind of a background smell.

"Thanks Alice," Sait said quietly and looked around the house. The last and first time she had been in the mansion was for Jake's birthday party.

"What's on the menu?" I asked while grabbing Sait's hand to drag her over to the large couch where Jake was sitting with Ness. Leah and Embry were also in the room, standing awkwardly against the far wall.

"Salad, fried salmon and a pasta-salad type food. Thought I'd try something new for out guest," Emmett boomed and winked at Sait as he entered the room. Sait smiled at the big man uneasily, while also slipping her hand out of my hold.

"Thanks," she whispered and looked down at her hands that were wrapped neatly on her lap. I wondered what was on her mind.

"You're Sait right?" Nessie spoke up. She knew not to show Sait her "power."

"Yes I am," Sait replied with a smile for the child. No one could hate Ness, it's like she had another power that drew people into her. She had us all wrapped around her little finger.

"What does Sait stand for?" Nessie asked and jumped off of Jacob's lap to come stand closer to my imprint.

"It doesn't stand for anything, it's just a nickname I gave myself," Sait whispered. I knew everything behind her name "Sait."

"Oh, like how Dickson is a nickname?" Nessie asked curiously. Everyone in the room froze as the little girl mentioned the vampire's name. He was still on the loose, still looking for whatever he needed. Sait looked up at me confused.

"Who's Dickson?" she asked.

"He's just a person we know," Edward said quickly as he rushed into the room. His face looked confused, while also looking worried. Was he worried that Nessie would give something away?

"Oh, okay," Sait whispered and looked back at her hands.

**-;-**

"What was with you tonight?" I asked Edward after Jacob and I got back from dropping Sait off at home.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, after pausing his hands from moving down the piano keys.

"When Nessie mentioned Dickson you rushed in and seemed all worried and what not," I explained. Edward's face froze.

"Right, that," he huffed, "It's just when we mentioned him, Sait's mind went to her parents. Their bodies were never found?"

"No they weren't. But what does that have to do with anything?" I hissed.

"Nothing, just weird," Edward whispered as he looked forward. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts...

**-S-**

The clouds coming towards La Push were almost pitch black. Looked like the last hours of the day were going to be a storm. Not that I minded a storm, actually a storm was perfect for the mood I was in.

I had been confused, sad but also at peace with myself all day. Seth had been on my mind, bring the confusion with it.

I sighed and rolled over to look at my alarm clock beside my bed. It was ten to nine. I peered out my window again. The trees were willowing in the wind, that same wind howling like a lone wolf.

_Wolf. Prince._

That's what I needed. I needed my Prince, his heat, and his wolfy smile. I needed to be with him.

"Nait, Kait?" I whispered at the unmoving bodies across my room. My two siblings were sprawled across their beds, fast asleep. Today was a hard day for them, even if they hadn't really known our parents. I felt a sting of guilt knowing I wasn't there for them that day. I was out on a "date" with Seth Clearwater.

_Seth Clearwater_. Just his name brought a spring of emotions.

I huffed out a breath and slowly crept out of my bed. I didn't know why I was being so quiet because a world war could be going on outside my door and my siblings wouldn't even twitch.

I quickly tied up my shoes and wrapped my fleece blanket around my shoulders. I mentally wondered if Prince would even show up, there was a storm coming and animals usually hid. Also, he had no idea I would even be out tonight; we hadn't scheduled anything.

Finally the clock beside my bed changed from eight fifty nine to nine. I smiled and slowly jumped out my window.

The cold chill hit my bare legs right away and I cursed myself for not putting on pants. I hadn't even thought about slipping a pair of sweats over my pajama shorts. I forgot the weather wasn't warm. I shrugged off the cold and quickly rushed closer to the forest.

As I entered the forest, I finally thought about how stupid I was being. Prince had no idea to meet me that day, and there I was. I was standing in the middle of a dark, quiet forest, a storm heading my way.

As I was about to turn back to go home, I heard a twig snap from behind me. My heartbeat raced as I turned around. At first I didn't see anything, until I made out the sandy fur of my Prince.

"Prince!" I laughed and ran to my wolf, throwing my arms around his large neck. I dug my face into his warm, soft fur, making the wolf rumble.

"I need you, Prince," I whispered and released my arms from around his neck. Price nodded and licked my face. I giggled like a schoolgirl and took a seat on the wet forest floor. Prince lay down also, placing his large head onto my crossed legs.

"It's been a long day," I whispered and Prince raised his head, his way of asking what was wrong. I sighed and reached forward to scratch his head. Prince leaned forward and laid his huge head back on my lap.

"Nothings wrong, just... Life's confusing," I said and pet the soft fur behind Prince's ears. Prince raised one of his large eyebrows, causing a melancholy laugh to explode from my mouth.

"I think I grew up today," I whispered and placed my head on top of Prince's. I really hadn't put how I felt into words yet, but growing up seemed to fit the part. For one, I was finally able to go through the anniversary without breaking down. That year I hadn't had to be dragged out of the graveyard while inaudibly sobs fell out of my mouth.

I also officially forgave Seth. Actually, believe it or not, I had started to miss presence once we parted. I already missed his persistence smile, his always-kind words and his warm friendship he gave although god knows I didn't deserve it.

Prince whined and sat up to look me straight in the eye. His large brown eyes, the ones that always reminded me of that one night —_Greg's eyes_— looked serious. What was he trying to say?

"I wish this wasn't a one way conversation, I'd love to hear what you have to say," I said while rubbing both of Prince's temples. He closed his eyes and nodded, agreeing with me.

A clap of thunder rolled through the sky, making Prince whimper. I looked up at sky through the trees, seeing that the dark clouds had finally come overhead.

"Is the big, bad wolf afraid of a little thunder?" I asked and Prince shook his head, standing up and holding his breath. Ah trying to look tough. I laughed and Prince lay back down to put his head in my lap.

"I didn't think you would be here because of the storm. Aren't animals usually hiding?" I asked, while Prince gave me a look that I read as "and I'm normal?"

"Well, even domesticated animals are afraid of thunder," I laughed and then thought about it. Prince had to be domesticated... at least. He was very well trained and could somehow keep up a conversation with me. But then again, it was probably just my mind taking his little movements as something else. I didn't care though because it was nice to talk to someone... thing.

A streak of lightening flew down followed by a clap of thunder soon after. That meant the storm was close. I could hear the rain hitting the tops of the trees and occasionally could feel the raindrops hitting my body. Prince looked up at me, somehow asking if I was all right.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about when my protector is here," I giggled and leaned down to kiss his head. Just then I heard the rain pick up and that's when I knew the storm began. Even deep in the forest I could feel the mounds of water falling from the heavens. Part of my brain told me to run back to my house, but I would get even more soaked on the way there. Not to mention I would have to leave Prince.

"I'll wait for the rain to die down before I leave," I said a bit louder than before since the rain made whispering out of the picture. Prince nodded and closed his eyes. He started humming again and I felt happy to know that I made him so happy.

Out of nowhere, the words poured from my mouth.

"I think I like Seth," I said loudly. Prince's head shot up, but weirdly he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me, his teeth bared.

I turned, slowly, to look behind me. I only saw darkness, that is until a man jumped down from a tree. My eyes widened as Prince leaped in front of me, a howl exploding from his mouth.

This man, even in torn clothing that was soaked through and stained with mud, was beautiful. He had a pale complexion with an olive undertone. His hair was from an Axe shampoo commercial, perfectly styled. The brown mop flipped out here and there over his perfect face. His jaw was to die for and his nose looked like he snipped it out of a magazine. His eyes though, were black and did not pull me forward like the rest of his appearance did. I shivered.

"One point for the wolf," the man spoke, his voice carrying a heavy French accent. Prince growled and pushed me backwards with his back leg. I fell back into the mud.

"Who's this friend you've got here wolf?" the man asked with a laugh and took a step forward. Prince growled again, his jaw snapping at the man. I, on the other hand, was completely confused while also amazed. This man wasn't afraid of Prince either, although he seemed to hate his. Who could hate Prince?

"Sorry sir, is this your dog?" I shouted which the man laughed in return. His laugh was loud and rang like church bells in my ears. I shrunk back at the sound.

"I would never own such a disgusting, vial creature," the man spat. Prince growled again. He thought Prince was disgusting? He was from it; Prince was perfect in every way.

"He's beautiful," I whispered to myself.

"_You _would think so dear. You smell enough like him that I had to sniff twice to notice you were human," the man laughed again. Human? Wasn't _everyone_ human? And what did he mean, "sniff?"

"I don't get what you mean?" Was he an alien or something? Or was he some fallen angel come to reek havoc on poor innocent humans? Suddenly Dracula popped into my head. Vampire?

"Oh dear dear dear," the man whispered and took another step forward. He was now only a couple feet away from Prince and I finally noticed that his eyes had a small circle of red around the pupil.

"You know, wolf, you won't beat me," the man laughed and took another step forward. He was now face to face with Prince, "So why don't you hand the dame over and we'll be done here." I shivered, what did he want with me? Prince growled and snapped at the mans face. Prince somehow didn't grab the man, since he somehow moved away.

"Oh come on wolf, she's so irresistible. Just one bite," the man laughed and winked at me. I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fists. I wanted to wake up so badly, this nightmare had gone on long enough.

"Just listen to that steady heartbeat. Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum," the man chanted and quickly ran so he was again standing in front of Prince. I gulped.

"Please leave us alone," I whispered and slid backwards, feeling my skin rip open on a broken twig underneath. I hissed in pain, but instinct told me to keep in pressed to the forest floor.

"Maybe I'll just change her and we can become mates. How does that sound dear?" the man asked and suggestively licked his bottom lip. I shakily shook my head and I felt my eyes start to water. Was this all really happening?

Suddenly two large wolves stepped out from behind the man. One was much larger than Prince while the other was slimmer and shorter. The smaller one's fur was also longer; it was silvery gray while the other wolf kept rust coloured fur. Both of my hands flew up to my mouth, a gasp escaping from my lips. The blood from my cut hand dripped onto my lips.

"Well well, this just got interesting," the man laughed with a smile and suddenly on of his hands were around my neck, the other holding my cut hand up to his lips. I didn't even see him move. Prince turned around in a flash and pounced at us, missing us only by a second as the man zoomed us away.

"Now tell me dear, death or life?" the man whispered, his lips pressed against my wound. I felt his tongue flick across the opening, his eyes darkening as he did so.

Pain shot through my hand as the man pulled his head away from my hand, only to lick the blood off of my lips. My eyes overfilled with tears as the burning sensation in my hand got worse.

"How about we see what happens?" the man asked and then sunk his teeth deeper into my hand.

Next thing I knew I was being thrown against a tree and the sound of metal being cut filled my ears. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard, hurting my ears. I didn't notice that pain much because of the burning pain that was coming from my hand. It felt like something was slowly burning away my veins and arteries.

The pain was unbearable and it suddenly reminded me of the pain I felt the day I woke up after my parents felt. That pain, though, was just in my head. This pain was real.

Prince's face came into my view and he whimpered, as if seeing me in pain hurt him too. I shook my head and reached my hand to brush his face. I knew I was dying, I could feel it. My hand left a stain of blood on my wolfs beautiful fur.

"Prince," I whispered, my aching hand making it impossible to talk, "go find Seth." I didn't understand why I wanted Seth, but it seemed like the right person to ask for while on my deathbed. Prince nodded and ran quickly away. Before I could blink twice, I felt warm human hands reaching for me.

"Sait can you hear me?" Seth asked and felt my face. I nodded and reached my hand up to brush his face, as though he was Prince. I left a trail of blood on his face also, just like I had done with Prince.

"Me, Jacob and Leah are here. It'll be okay," Seth whispered and placed his hand where the burning was coming from. I heard Seth whisper something to Jacob and heard Jacob answer back. He said something about sucking and Bella. Seriously Jacob, was it really the time to talk about that?

Suddenly Seth's face was buried into my hand and I could feel my blood being pulled out of me. Was Seth a goddamn vampire too? But him taking my blood did feel better than the fire eating my veins.

Finally the pain was gone and my hand was back at my side. I didn't feel dead though, so maybe Seth wasn't a vampire. I also felt some type of material being put over the bite mark.

"I cannot believe I just witnessed my brother go vampire," I heard Leah grumble from somewhere behind me. Jacob laughed, his laugh distant, but Seth's face was serious. I slowly sat up, Seth positioning a hand behind my back and the other one my chest. I blinked a couple times and looked around.

The forest looked just as it had moments before. The storm was still going on overhead, and the rain was still pouring like there was no tomorrow. It was as if nothing happened.

If I had looked closely, I would've seen a large fire just behind the closest line of trees. How I didn't notice the deep purple smoke billowing from the fire, I haven't got a clue.

"What just happened?" I asked, my throat dry. Leah laughed.

"You just about got turned vamp, but Seth here sucked your blood and saved you," Leah laughed again. I looked at Seth and raise my right eyebrow. Seth just shrugged his shoulders and smugly smiled. His face still looked concerned.

"Leah, let's head back. Seth you okay here? Bring her over to the Cullens' once you're finished here," Jacob asked. Seth turned around and nodded once to Jacob. Finally they left, thus leaving Seth and me alone.

"I think I'm steady now Seth," I whispered after I noticed Seth was still holding me. He immediately let go and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand. I could've sworn I saw blush creep up his cheeks.

"Thanks Seth, for saving me," I whispered after a minute of silence. Seth nodded and looked down. I looked down also.

"I should take you to the Cullen's house," Seth whispered and looked up again. I was about to ask why, but then I remembered I had a huge bite on the palm of my hand, one that probably needed stitches.

"Yeah probably," I whispered back and looked into Seth's eyes. They looked so familiar...

They looked just like Greg's eyes... Just like Prince's.

All that was left to do was piece the puzzles together.

"Prince?" I asked and Seth looked up, half surprised. Oh, my, god. _Seth was Prince, Prince was Seth_. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I couldn't decide if I was happy or upset to know that the large wolf I was talking to for the past... four months was also the boy that wouldn't leave me alone.

I had to admit, though. I sure was happy to know Seth was actually Prince. It now made perfect sense why I was falling in love with a giant wolf.

"I'm so sorry Sait," Seth whispered and looked down, ashamed. Why would he be ashamed? Yeah I understood he had been hearing all of my secrets when _he_ wasn't really supposed to, but still. I couldn't find it in myself to be mad.

"Don't be," I whispered and pulled Seth's chin up to look at me. I felt my heart speed up as I looked into his brown eyes, eyes that knew all of my secrets and didn't seem to judge.

"I was gonna tell you," Seth mumbled and tried to look away from my eyes. I smiled.

"I know, my Prince," I whispered again and leaned forward to gently brush my lips across his cheek. I felt an electric shock as soon as my lips made contact with the smooth skin of his cheek, as though something was telling me, "this was right."

I pulled back slowly and opened my eyes to see Seth looking at me, a goofy smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you hit your head a little too hard Sait?" Seth asked with a laugh. I shook my head and leaned forward again. This time, instead of my lips meeting his cheek, Seth met me half way, his lips crashing with mine at such a force that I almost forgot to breath. I knew this was right. I was supposed to be kissing Seth, I just knew it.

"We should get you to the Cullens'," Seth whispered as he pulled his lips away from mine.

**Ahhh, omg ! I know I know. Epilogue will be up within a week (hopes!) and new story will be up by the end of November or early December. If you have any questions about the new story, want to name a character (I seriously am lacking the creative name mumbojumbo) or what not, REVIEW OR PM ME! Well yeah. REVIEW!**


	11. Epilogue Here Forever

**Goodbye my friends. ENJOY AND LOOK FOR MY NEW STORY UP SHORTLY!**

Epilogue ; Here Forever

"Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down."

**-S-**

Weeks pasts like days, days passing like hours. I turned sixteen months ago, passing my drivers test and inheriting a car from Jules. She stated that she didn't really need it much, since her and her boy toy became an item. I personally didn't think it was right, the man driving the woman everywhere, but then again I kind of did the same for Seth.

"Don't you think it's weird that you're dating a boy younger than you?" Kait asked me as we were sitting at a diner in Forks, celebrating the start of summer break.

"Not really, Seth doesn't really seem that young," I told my sister with a shrug. Kait rolled her eyes at me, something she learnt from hanging with me too much.

"Ooo she rolled her eyes at you," Nait cheered and took a bite of his hamburger. I felt Kait kick her twin from under the table, making him groan. I smiled and took a small bite of my taco.

Nait giggled and pushed his sister back, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. I smiled looking at my two siblings, happy to finally notice how much we _were _a family without our parents. I guessed I never really saw that we still an ideal family, since I always thought ideal families needed parents to fill the picture.

"Well look who's here," a very familiar voice boomed from behind me, causing my train of thought to break. Kait's face lit up, as did mine, as Seth and Brett slid into the booth.

"Hey," Seth whispered into my ear and grabbed my hand, kissing the palm before wrapping his fingers tightly around it. It was kind of our ritual, every since the vampire incident.

"Hey," I whispered back and sat up to press my lips against my wolfs hot, waiting lips. I heard the twins and Brett groan out of disgust, making me smile against Seth's lips.

"Shh, some day you'll be doing this too," I teased my siblings, causing both of them to pretend to barf. Seth nodded to the twins, a smile prominent on his lips.

Ever since the vampire incident, that's what we all called it, I never really saw Seth without a smile. Well besides the night he told me of the imprint.

That night was about two weeks after I turned sixteen. Seth and I had just started dating the week before, jumping into the relationship faster than I would've thought.

When Seth had told me about the imprint, he was worried I would run and hide. I could understand why he would think that, because I was I, but luckily I did the complete opposite. Our relationship grew even stronger.

I wished that Seth fancying me were more than a "high school" relationship, because I really couldn't think about life without him. I felt like I was the old man in _Up,_ finding my true love at a young age. I guess things in movies can come true.

So to end my tale, my story of growth and coming to the realization that life _does_ go on, I'd like to say one thing.

Don't let things you're heart says get away. Jump on them and never let go.


End file.
